The Light of Our Lives
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: Found in an abandoned warehouse Ella was alone, until Rogue rescued her. But now the woman that is her savor and mother is sick, and no one knows what is wrong with her. Can the Wolverine save the Day? WR Pairing!
1. Chapter One

Title: The Light of Our Lives

Author: Aquarius Angel

Rating: pg (probably will go up in coming chapters)

Author's Note: This is my first X-men Fic, but I have been reading them for a long time. It is a Wolverine/Rogue pairing, with Scott/Jean and Bobby/Kitty mentioned!

Diclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men characters. The one character I did create is Ella!!!!

* * *

_"Logan welcome home."  
  
"Thanks Chuck."  
_  
Logan had just parked his truck in the drive of the mansion, or rather school for the 'gifted' when the professor welcomed him back. He knew that he was expected, and more than likely was going to be greeted by a welcoming committee. He had only been gone from the school for a year, he stayed for a little over a week last summer to witness Kitty and Bobby's wedding, his presence there was of course requested by Marie. What the other's didn't know was that he came back to New York every other month or so, to visit his Marie. This time around he was looking into information that lead him to the other side of the country and he wasn't able to come back to the east coast for eight months. He always carried a cell phone though, since he would call and update Marie and the Professor on his location, and in Marie's case when he would be around to meet with her.  
  
When Marie called him two days ago, he knew that something was wrong, he had been feeling it ever since he left for the west coast. It was something in her voice just over six months ago that put him on the edge and ready to hop on an airplane immediately and make sure she was alright with his own two eyes. This of course was impossible since he couldn't pass the security metal detectors. The feeling of something being wrong all started after that one mission she went on, though the Professor said it was just a pick-up, it changed Marie, and the Wolverine in Logan sense it right way.  
  
The X-Men, including the newer members of Bobby, Marie, Jubilee and Piotr, where sent to an old warehouse. In the warehouse mutants where being deposited, children mostly that no one cared about or wanted around. There was no fighting, only the picking up of various children, the youngest being only four. Rogue was the one to find the youngest, and once she picked up the small girl, Rogue had a hard time letting her go. The child wouldn't let Rogue go either, causing a connection between the two that not even the Professor could figure out.  
  
Marie took the girl down to the med lab to have Jean and Hank look over and make sure she was healthy. The girl did not have a name, so Marie asked her how she liked the name Ella. The small girl liked that name, and was called Ella that day on. Though Jean and Scott where not completely ok with the fact that Ella preferred staying with Rogue instead of staying in rooms with the other children, the Professor saw no problem with the situation. After all Rogue had learned how to control her mutation, and the two had formed such a connection that the Professor thought that allowing the two of them to be family would be a good thing. Ella called Rogue her mom and Rogue called Ella her daughter, life was good. Or so Logan was lead to believe.  
  
Logan had been hearing this all from Marie, who would tell him everything about her life and being a mom. He was jealous that he was not with Marie during all this, but she never asked him to come home, and all she had to do was ask him, and he would have been there ASAP. So when the phone rang not even two days ago, he was surprised to here Marie ask him to come home as soon as he could. He was there in about 38 hours.  
  
As he walked up the front steps the door was opened by Storm.  
  
"Welcome home Logan. It's been a while." The storm goddess said with a small knowing smile on her face.  
  
'Figured she would be the one to figure us out.' Logan thought to himself. "Yeah well I have had some good leads." Logan started looking around the impressive foray and immediately eyed the object of his affection. She looked pale and thin, almost too thin, but in his eyes she was still beautiful.  
  
Marie stood on the landing of the stairs holding onto the railing with one arm and being supported by Scott on the other side. Scott had wanted her to take the elevator in a wheel chair, but she refused to greet Logan in as an invalid, it would have him worrying to soon. Scott then suggested that he at least carry her to the stairs, she agreed to this, but also asked the Professor to give her a good warning to when Logan would be there, so she could be ready to greet him standing on her own. When he looked up, she smiled just for him, and he smirked up at her. She knew that he was observing her, taking in how she looked and everything that had changed since the last time he saw her. Which was a lot with all the weight she lost over the last four months.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there Sugar or are you going to come greet me?" Marie said with a smile on her face.  
  
"The view is pretty good from down here darlin'." As he said this he dropped his bag and took the stairs two at a time to reach her. He took her arm from Scott and pulled her into a hug, that is when he realized how much weight she had lost. He thought that he could break her with his embrace. He also placed a small kiss on her forehead, though the whole school knew that the two were in a relationship, no one really knew what has happened or is happening between the two mysterious lovers.  
  
"I missed you Logan," Marie whispered in his ear.  
  
"I missed you too Marie," Logan responded even quitter in her ear.  
  
Logan kept Marie in his arms, but looked over at the fearless leader of the X-men. "Scott." Logan said as a greeting.  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Thanks for looking after her." It was there typical greeting to the other. These last eight years after Liberty Island, six since Aliki lake, and five since Jean's returned, Scott and Logan came to an understanding, that they both had their responsibilities. And though Logan wasn't always ready for his, he was glad that Scott was willing to look after his Marie, while he dealt with his past and came to terms with her being in his life.  
  
"I wouldn't thank me just yet." Scott said while running his hand through his hair, almost as if he was ashamed of something.  
  
"What…"  
  
"Logan, welcome back, you've been missed." Jean said from the top of the stairs. Scott turned and walked up to stand next to his wife.  
  
"Is that so Red, but as the saying goes time and distance makes the heart grow founder?" Logan said while holding Marie closer to her side, letting everyone watching him know that, though it sound like he was flirting with the Red headed doctor, his heart belonged to the brown-hair, brown-eyed woman in his arms.  
  
"But whose heart? is the question Logan." Jean said with a wink.  
  
"That it is, that it is."  
  
"Will you two quite it. Jean can you get Logan's bag, so I can show him to my room." Marie said rather quietly. She attempted to start walking back up the stairs but faultered, Logan caught her. He picked her up damsel in distress style, and carried up the stairs.  
  
"So how is the happily married couple?" Logan asked Jean and Scott, not evening wondering about Marie's lack of strength. Or at least appearing not to care about having to carry her.  
  
"It's a great life." Scott said with a smirk.  
  
"And the little rodent?"  
  
"If you are referring to our son, he is great, growing faster than you can say growth spurts."  
  
"That's good, I hope he's causing tons of trouble, too." Logan was leading the way to Rogue's room. He was sniffing it out, knowing that Marie was exhausted for some reason, and was close to being asleep in his arms. Her head was laying on his heart, and she was being lulled to sleep by his heart beat and the vibration of his deep voice.  
  
"Well being his godfather, I would hope you would teach him something." Jean said with a smirk.  
  
"I only agreed to care for the little rodent, because I couldn't trust anyone being that close to Rogue."  
  
"Sure you did. Aiden will be hanging on you before the day is over, so watch out he's been trying knock people over." Scott said with a wink.  
  
They were at Marie's door, well he hoped it was her door, and since neither Scott nor Jean corrected him on his assumption he wasn't going to second guess his senses. He took the bag that was floating around them, and opened then door.  
  
"I'm going to put Marie, to bed. We can all catch up later." Logan said with a dismissing stance.  
  
"Of course, we will talk later." Jean said while pulling Scott away.  
  
"You didn't have to be so rude." Marie said as their two friends walked away.  
  
"I want some alone time with you darlin', and we obviously need to do some catching up between just the two of us." 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The Light of Our Lives - Chapter 2

Author:Aquarius Angel

Rating: Still only PG

Authors Note: I started this chapter right away after chapter one, so you might have a little longer to wait for chapter three! But not to long

Disclaimer: Yada, Yada, I don't the characters!!!

* * *

Logan sat Marie down on the bed, while he took his bag over to her desk. "Might as well get it out right away Marie."  
  
Marie sighed, but knew that Logan deserved to hear the truth. "Well obviously I'm sick." Logan turned, leaned his back against her desk, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Marie continued before he could comment about her being 'captain obvious'. "But to be more specific, neither Jean or Hank can find out what's wrong with me. I've gone through a few tests, but they haven't been able to find anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"When." He asked simply.  
  
"I started to get really tired about four months ago. I didn't think anything of it, since I had just started Ella in school and other activities around the mansion. It took a lot of energy that I wasn't use to, and I figured that all the running and new parenting stuff was finally catching up on me, and caused me to be tired all the time. When I started to fall sleep in the middle of my classes, the Professor and Scott decided it was best if I cut back on my work load. I went to the med lab for all the testing right away and Jean gave me some different medicines to take, hoping it would help my antibodies respond to whatever was affecting my body, but nothing she gave me seemed to help. If anything, they only made me sick to me even more sick." Marie took a slow deep breath, because, even though she had been talking slow, she was still rather breathless.  
  
"Why didn't you call me sooner? Why didn't Scott call me?" Logan asked as he ran his fingers in his hair and went to sit by Marie's side. He pulled her into a hug, and kissed the top of her head as it rested on his chest.  
  
"I asked them not too. I thought with some rest that whatever was wrong with me would pass. I gave up teaching last month, and started resting as much as I could. Three day's ago, I left Ella with Kitty so I could lay down. Ella came running in here to show me something and tried to wake me up, but I didn't wake up. She started screaming, because she thought I was dead Logan. My daughter thought I was dead!" Marie said with so much passion, as if that was the worse thing that could ever happen to her daughter. Tears where running down her face, and Logan started kissing them away, until she was able to continue with her explanation. "Her screams didn't even wake me up. Jean had to revive me by entering my head. I was so exhausted and tired that my body shut down. Ella wouldn't leave my side for the entire night, and that's when I knew then that I needed you here."  
  
Logan looked into her deep brown eyes and nodded his head. "Take all you need, just let me lay on a soft bed, and preferably leave me up here or in my room. I don't want to wake up in the med lab." Logan said while rolling up his sleeves and gently kissing her lips.  
  
As they parted Marie had a smile on her lips. "I can't do that Logan. Not unless it is life and death." Marie told him sternly.  
  
"Then what's the plan, you have to get better. And how do we know if it's life and death or not?"  
  
"I need to go down to the med-lab for more detailed testing, testing that could take days to recover from. The type of testing I had been refusing to go through since I had Ella, and well with all of your memories I was scared, but I have to go through them now. Theses test are the only hope in finding out what is wrong with me." Logan nodded his head in understanding. "The doc's have set up a nice room for me down there, so I won't be on the cold tables all the time. They agreed to allow visitors, in to see me, as long as I am feeling up to it. I can only do this Logan though if you are willing to help." Marie said with courage, but the Wolverine recognized her fear and the amount of needing behind her statements.  
  
"Just tell me what you need me to do Marie." Logan said. For the first time in his life, he was scared. He was scared that Marie couldn't be saved and that he would loose the only person he has come to care about, ever since he escaped the lab where he was the experiment.  
  
Marie turned so she could look Logan in the eye, so she could show him how much his being here for her meant to her, and how much she was counting on him to help her through one of the hardest times of her life. "I need you to watch Ella."  
  
Logan just stared at her. "Watch a kid?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Marie, I know nothing about kids."  
  
"You took care of me."  
  
"You could take care of yourself."  
  
"No I couldn't. I needed you there to protect me."  
  
"Marie, Ella is little and tiny, and we have never meet. Children are scared of me, they're suppose to be scared by the big, tuff-ass, wolverine. I don't know the first thing about taking care of kids."  
  
Marie was prepared for these statements, parts of him were after all still in her head. With all of his arguing she realized that he didn't come out and say 'Hell No'. "You took care of Aiden, and you both survived that."  
  
"The rodent was small, and you where there, I just had to follow your instructions." Logan said realizing that this was a loosing fight, he knew that he could never deny his Marie anything.  
  
"And that's all you have to do now. There are calendars on my bulletin board, and detailed lists of what happens everyday. Ella, knows what she is expected to do, she is well behaved, and knows her schedule. Not to mention almost everyone in the mansion has copies, or children in all the activities so they can help you out too."  
  
"What if…" Logan was silenced by Marie's finger on his lips.  
  
"Don't what if it, until you have tried it. Logan I wouldn't have asked you to come home and do this for me, if I thought you weren't capable of being Ella's guardian. And just wait until you meet her, you won't be able to refuse her anything."  
  
"Another girl that can turn me into a pansy with on look, you're killing me Marie."  
  
Marie laughed up at him. "I know." She said with another kiss. "Now this apartment has four rooms, we are now in mine, which obviously has the door to the hall, but so does the living room." She pointed to the door next to the desk. "You go through there and there is living room, then Ella's room is across from my bedrooms door, and the bathroom is the other room." Logan nodded his head in understand. "Help me up and I'll show you around the living room.:  
  
Logan held on to both of Marie's arms and helped her stand up. He slowly lead her into the living room, where he gently helped her lie down on the couch. Has he started to walk around the room, the door that lead to the hallway flew open.  
  
"Mommy…Aiden said that there was a monster under his bed. And I told him that there was no monsters but he wouldn't listen. Will you tell him mommy?" A little golden brown haired girl rattled off as she ran into the room and to her mothers side.  
  
"I'll tell Aiden the next time I see him, sunshine." Marie said while hugging her daughter.  
  
"Ok good, cause I told him I would come get you so you could tell him so." Ella said as she grabbed her mothers hand in an attempt to pull her mother towards the door.  
  
"Ella, sweetie, remember what we talked about. I can't just get up and go where you need me to go? Remember how I told you I was going to be down to the med-lab for a while?"  
  
"But you aren't down there yet mommy." Ella said with a whimper in her voice. "And Wolvie isn't here yet to watch me."  
  
"Yes he is." Marie pointed behind her where Logan was watching and listening to the mother-daughter interaction.  
  
Ella let go over her mother's hand and started to walk over to Logan. She had her hands on her hips and her eyes slightly squinted as if checking him out, and making sure he was who her mother said he was. Her entire face turned into a smile and she jumped into Logan's arms. "You must be my Uncle Wolvie. Mommy's told me everything about, how you were her guard angel, and how she wouldn't have survived Can-a-da without you. Jubilee said that you had bad hair, and a tight…. What was that word mommy?"  
  
"Arse."  
  
"Yeah you had bad hair and a tight arse. I agree about the bad hair but I don't know what an arse is, so who knows. Aunt Juby, sometimes goes loopy and starts talking about weird things, like talking dogs that eat ice-cream, and that yellow she wears all the time. She even forces me to wear it sometimes. And since Juby's loopy and I never meet you before I asked Aiden and he said that you were super cool, and that you were his uncle too. Are you?" Ella was again talking at an accelerated speed and even with his super enhanced hearing, Logan had a hard time following the squirt through her entire ramblings.  
  
"Yes, I am his uncle, sort of." Logan said while looking over the little girl in his arms. She had this golden brown hair, and these bright golden eyes. He had to admit that she was cute, and though she wasn't really Marie's child there were some resemblances between the two. Logan couldn't get over how Marie's smell and the child's where so close, of course that could be do to the fact that they now shared a mother/daughter bond and lived in the same living space.  
  
"Ella, I told you not to go running through the halls." A very pregnant Kitty said as she walked through the door. "Sorry Marie she just ran off, I think Aiden said something."  
  
"Yes he did, but it's ok I was going to be sending for her soon anyway."  
  
Kitty then noticed the Big Wolverine holding up the little Ella.  
  
"Welcome home Logan."  
  
Logan placed Ella on his shoulders and walked over to Kitty. "Thanks Kitty. How are you feeling these days?" Logan asked as he gave Kitty a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Like an elephant, but other than that I'm feeling fine considering I'm seven months pregnant with twins." Logan smiled, not daring to laugh at an hormone raging woman, he learned that when Jean was pregnant soon enough. "You got him to agree Marie. I'm not surprised the mighty Wolverine would never deny you anything." Kitty said as she trailed off after getting a glare from Logan.  
  
"Actually he hasn't said yes yet."  
  
"What?!" Kitty said in shock.  
  
"I asked, he fought the idea, then I thought I convinced him, but he has yet to say yes to the whole idea of watching over Ella yet."  
  
"Don't you want to watch me, Uncle Wolvie?" Ella said from Logan's shoulders.  
  
"Of course I do kid, I just forgot to tell your mother yes. Marie I would be honored to look after your little Ella." Logan said while sitting down next Marie with Ella still on his shoulders.  
  
"Good, well I'm off, before I get caught on my feet. Bobby would have cow if he knew I was on my feet this long, but then maybe he should have a cow he would then at least know who I feel! Bye!" Kitty started back down the hall wobbling as she took each step.  
  
"Are you sure Logan." Marie said looking to into his eyes to make sure he was certain of his decision.  
  
"Yes Marie. You will have nothing to worry about, except getting healthy. I will have everything taken care of up here. Right Ella, we will take care of everything won't we." Logan asked the little girl as he pulled her down to sit between Marie and himself.  
  
"Don't worry Mommy, Uncle Logan will be my guard angel too." 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: The Light of Our Lives - Chapter Three

Author: Aquarius Angel

Rating: PG-13 (though not really sure why)

Auther Note: Sick and watching the Olympics, Sorry!!! I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP, but no garuntee's!

Disclaimer: Still Don't own any of the X-Men Characters!!!

* * *

"Ella, usually gets up around seven, eats at seven-thirty, and class starts at eight. That means she has to be in her seat at eight, not walking into the room at eight." Marie was going over the schedules with Logan as Ella made little comments.  
  
"We found that out the hard way, didn't we momma?" Logan smirked as Marie blushed.  
  
"Yes we did sweetheart. Now school is over at three, but she has soccer practice right away on Tuesdays and Thursdays. One Mondays and Fridays she has swim class, and Wednesdays she goes to music. After practice we usually eat supper, and then it's homework time. It's not much, just a worksheet or two. If you aren't sure how to do it, Scott can help." Logan made a noise has if he was discussed with the thought of asking Scott about anything let alone for help. "Come on Logan, Scott is helping Aiden with his homework, too. So it would be more like you were helping each other."  
  
"Fine, I'll ask Scooter if I have too."  
  
"Who's Scooter?" Ella asked.  
  
"Your uncle Scott." Logan said.  
  
Ella laughed, "Uncle Scooter, he'll hate it." Ella started giggling, which made both Logan and Marie smile, until Marie realized what Ella was saying.  
  
"Logan you can't be teaching her all of your bad habits!" Marie said with as much force as she could while still smiling.  
  
"Oh it's harmless, it's not like I'm teaching her to smoke or drink."  
  
"Don't even think about it! She's too young."  
  
"I taught you how to drink."  
  
"But not when I was four." Marie countered  
  
"True. Ok so anyways what happens on the weekends?"  
  
"That's when we watch cartoons!" Ella said enthusiastically.  
  
"That's right Ella. We watch cartoons in the morning, unless she has a soccer game. But other than that we usually just do whatever we want."  
  
"Like go to the zoo, or go to the lake." Ella said with a grin.  
  
"Ella will help you think of things to do, won't you Ella?" Ella shook her head in agreement. "So you won't have to worry about thinking how you will fill the boredom of the weekends."  
  
"Plus we will be visiting you." Logan said while taking Marie's hand.  
  
"I don't want you worrying about me, I'll be fine. Hank and Jean will have me as good as new before you even notice I'm gone." Marie said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"I doubt that." Logan said while pulling Marie into a hug.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. "Aww did I just interrupt a Kodak moment?" The brightly yellow clad girl said from the doorway.  
  
"Jubes, Uncle Wolvie is here finally! Remember you said that meant I could spend the night with you!?" Ella said while running over to the intruder.  
  
Jubilee looked over at Rogue who was still in Logan's arms. Rogue gave her friend a smile and slight nod of the head. "I do remember promising a certain little trouble maker that she could stay over, but I don't remember who it was. Do you remember Rogue?"  
  
"I don't know of any trouble makers, I only know of sweet little princesses."  
  
"But mommy, you said I could…." Ella said with a whine and pout not noticing that her mother was joking with her.  
  
"Oh you mean my trouble maker Jubes!? Well you can have her, just make sure she gets some sleep tonight. Logan doesn't deserve a crabby child on his first day." Marie said  
  
"Me, keep your daughter up all night? NEVER." Jubilee said with a shocked expression.  
  
"Jubilation Lee, you better behave." Logan said with a fierce look.  
  
"Or what Wolvie, you'll came after me." Jubilee faked a scared look as she made the comment.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow as his only response.  
  
"Don't worry you two. The two of us will have a harmless girls night. I think I should be the one telling you two, to behave. Now squirt, go get your bag packed, cause I'm not going to let you come running back here if you forgot something."  
  
Ella took off to her room to get her bag.  
  
"Thanks Jubes, I owe you one." Marie said while snuggling in closer to Logan.  
  
"You are after all going to be stuck down in the med-lab for awhile, so I figured one night alone with the big-ass Wolverine wouldn't hurt you too much. Unless he gets ruff, then you might be in the med-lab for a entirely different reason." Jubilee said with a knowing smirk and wink. Rogue blushed at her friends comment.  
  
"Ok Jubes I'm ready." Ella said as she came back into the living room carrying a bag that was bulging full. Her teddy bear didn't fit in the bag so she was left carrying it, along with her pillow.  
  
"You are only going to be gone one night." Logan commented.  
  
"But what if I forgot something?" Ella said with a little pout.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes at the little girl. "Give your mom a hug and kiss, so we can get girls night started!" Jubes said with a jump and clap.  
  
"Mommy, you'll be just fine, cause I know uncle Wolvie, will take care of you while I'm gone." Ella said while hugging her mom.  
  
"I know, now watch after Jubilee." Marie told her daughter as she gave her a kiss.  
  
Ella left her mothers arms and went right into Logan's. Logan was surprised by the little girl's embrace, but didn't push her away. "Now Wolvie you watch mommy for me, she likes listening to music when she sleeps, and she always leaves a light on, and she won't get out of bed right away in the morning, so you might have to drag her out. Any questions?" Logan just stared at the little girl, that was giving him directions on how to take care of his Marie. "Good." Ella then gave him a quick kiss. "See you guys in the morning." And before Logan really registered what happened Jubilee and Ella were out the door.  
  
Marie gave a little giggle, and started hugging him. "Thank you so much."  
  
"I haven't done anything yet."  
  
"Yes you have, you came and that means the world to me."  
  
"You should have told me earlier Marie. I would have came right away, I should have came when I got that feeling that something was wrong. Remember how I kept calling the mansion the day of the mission, until I talked to you? And I have been calling almost everyday since then, I had a feeling something wasn't right." Logan looked down at the woman in his arms after she didn't respond. She was fast a sleep, with her head on his chest listening to his heart. "Ok darlin'. You sleep now and we'll talk later." Logan whispered to her, as he laid down on the couch with his sleeping beauty still nestled on top of him. He gently ran his fingers through the white strips in her hair, as he thought about what could possible be ailing this strong women. He also thought about the four year-old, bundle of energy that he was going to be responsible for.  
  
Logan had never been responsible for anything before, well other than Marie. Look at his first trailer that he picked Marie up in, it was a mess, and really a fire hazard waiting to happen, and did happen. And Marie was so close to being killed three times while under his care, and that was within only knowing her for three days. Then there is his relationship with Marie to consider, he is hardly the responsible on in that. He leaves her for months at a time, and expects her to be waiting with open arms when he returns. Grant it he did take her up to his cabin in the Canadian woods for a few winters and long week-ends (that turn out to be week long vacations), and he did ask her to come on some of his escapades, but she always refused.  
  
She was defiantly the responsible one. Marie always but her classes first, it was no surprise when she graduated a year early, and started teaching right away. Then her students came first. She was always willing to help the younger kids in the mansion. When he would actually come to the mansion for a few weeks, she was constantly dragging him to plays, games, and whatever else was going on. He would put up a show of not wanting to go, but when she watched the younger kids having fun, she would smile and laugh. Seeing her smile made him smile, and when she laughed he wanted to laugh with her, and sometimes did. When the X-men found Ella, it was Marie that made sure she was ok, Marie who took care of her those few days she was in the med-lab, and it's Marie now that watches over the little girl.  
  
Marie was defiantly more responsible than him, but he was willing to step up to par now. Marie needed him to be the responsible one and look after Ella. He new that he could do it, but he didn't want to have to look after Ella, without Marie by his side. Truthfully, he was jealous when Marie told him that she was going to be Ella's guardian and mother. He didn't know why, until he had a dream that night. He dreamt that he and Marie were in their bed, and he was trying to wake her up with butterfly kisses. She started giggling, and kissing him back. Rather suddenly, in the dream, there where two little children, a boy and girl, jumping on the bed laughing and singing, "Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" "That's enough you two, why are you up so early?" Logan asked the kids in his dream. "You promised to take us to the zoo, remember Daddy?" The little girl asked with a pout. "Logan you promised to take all of us the zoo." Marie said from where she was sitting on the bed. "Dad you said you would show us what real wolverines looked like." the boy said. "I'll show you a real wolverine." Logan of the dream said while tackling the two children on the bed. That's when he woke up, and realized that he wanted Marie to be the mother of his kids, not just ones that were looking for a home, like they both had been just years ago. Or at least that he wanted to be a part of Marie's life as she raised Ella. He didn't want Marie to be single parent, even if she was capable of being a mother with no help.  
  
The dream also, showed him a future that he never thought possible, or rather refused to think about, but with Marie as his partner it was all he wanted and needed in life. He even bought her a ring he found in Mexico. The ring held a perfectly cut emerald surrounded by two heart shaped diamonds. It was perfect, and he knew Marie would love it, but now wasn't the time to ask her to marry him and be the mother of his children. She was too sick, and had other more important things to worry about. He knew that she loved him, and she knew that he loved her, and for now that was enough. After she got healthy and was back to her happy, healthy, Marie self, then he would create the perfect atmosphere and ask for her hand in marriage, like she disserved. She was his everything, and he did not want to run from his responsibilities and his love any more. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: The Light of Our Lives - Chapter Four  
  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Border R for some, but not really in my opinion)  
  
Auther Note: Ok so it took my a while, but I think it's worth it!!! I don't want to post unless I have a good three pages or so types!! And just for those who care this story is already 17 pages long. I'm trying to make this my best story to date, so I hop everyone likes it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Still Don't own any of the X-Men Characters!!! I don't own the Song either, even though I do make reference to it!! and the Bar and CD title, is something I realized after I already picked the bar name, I was actually thinking about the Lone Star State, and how it kind of matchs with the Logan and Marie, and well yeah it just happened that they have the same name!!!

* * *

_Flashback, Eight Months Prior:  
  
"Your late." Logan said to the women that sat down on the bar stool next to him. He had been sitting, on his own stool for an hour, hoping she would be early. They were in the 'Lonely Grill', a bar about twenty miles from the mansion, and one of places where they could met and not be interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, Sugah! I was going over lesson plans with Storm, and it was the only time this week she could meet with me." Rogue said as she smiled at the bar-tender Larry. He was the owner, and though he saw the couple every time they met in the bar (which got to be more frequent lately he noted to himself), he never asked who they were or why they had to meet-up in a bar that was a good ten miles away from anything. Larry was a good guy, other wise Logan would never had agreed to Marie meeting him here_, _especially when she would, at times, arrive before him. No one messed with Larry, or questioned his stares, because Larry was tall, lean, muscular and stood his ground. It was no surprise, to the couple or anyone else that took the time to talk to the bar-tender, that Larry was a former Marine. But the couple did get to know Larry, they even considered him a friend of sorts. He didn't know everything about them, and they barely knew anything about him. Larry did realize that Rogue and Logan were a couple in love, that did not get to see each other often.  
  
"What can I get you, Rogue."  
  
"Just a Triple Black tonight, Larry, don't want to get drunk to fast." She answered with a wink. Logan already had a Canadian beer in front of him. Larry slid the malt beverage her way and left the duo alone, only looking over at them to see if they needed another drink.  
  
"How are the classes going?"  
  
"They're fine, nothing to interesting has happened, since Lance destroyed my chalk board." Logan chuckled at the memory of the little ten year old boy that got so excited over getting a spelling word right that he blew up the classroom's chalk board. He of course did not see it, but Marie's account of the tale was hilarious. "I'm to the point that I think that they are plotting something." Marie smiled and took a sip from her drink. "And back to the part about being late, you could have called a little sooner, I didn't get your message to meet you until four, and then it was to late to reschedule with Storm. I thought I was doing pretty good getting here by seven." Rogue said with a proud nod of her head.  
  
"It was last minute decision, I didn't want to leave without seeing you." Logan said while looking over at her.  
  
Marie sighed and fiscally deflated a little. She knew that he would say he was leaving, especially since they had just spent a weekend together a few weeks prior to this bar visit. Every time he wanted to met with her, she feared it would be the last, that he wouldn't come back. He loved her, she was sure of that, but if he found out about his past he might remember someone that he loved more, or worse yet find an entire family to return to, and she would be forgotten. She avoided questioning him about would happen if that ever did happen, because she knew that he would just smile at her and say 'Darlin' I'll always come back to you.' , and she would let it go until he left again. But she was scarred, none the less, and she secretly waited for the day that he would show up at the mansion and sweep her off her feet, and forget about searching for his past while creating his future, with her. But until that day happens, she can only be supportive and hope that he returns to her soon.  
  
Logan could only wait while she looked at her drink, as if she was studying it, like she always did when he told her he was leaving again. And wait for her to ask the same question she always asked. He realized along time ago that when ever they met up or he came home, that they had to get this part done right way, so the questions were answered up front and not left hanging over their time together. The part being when and where he would be leaving to next. If they both knew, then their entire time together was cherished, and spent as wisely as a separated couple could spend their time.  
  
"Where?" she finally whispered  
  
"West coast, for a few months. I have a few leads that are leading me that way. I can't pass them up." Logan said while watching her stare at the label of her drink. She sighed again, blinked a few times, and then looked up at him with a big smile.  
  
"Dance with me?" She asked him while taking his hand and leading him out to the dance floor. Another plus to the 'Lonely Grill'. Though the bar was in the middle of nowhere it still got a crowd that loved to dance. Tonight was a slow night though and it was just the two of the dancing.  
  
Lonestar's "Amazed" was playing on the jukebox as the couple slowed danced in the middle of the dance floor. Eight years with the women in his arms has taught him a lot. He first learned to tolerate bars that were more decent and with no cage fighting. Then right after Aliki lake, they found the Lonely Grill, and well soon after that Marie had him out on the dance floor. When they first started coming here, she didn't have control over her skin, so their dancing was her chance to have someone hold her without receiving looks from the other mansion residents. Their dancing then were mostly slow dances, and one was always to "Amazed". It became their song in away. Logan even went out and bought the cd so he could listen to it on the lonely nights away from his Marie. It took Marie three long years after Aliki Lake to gain control of her powers, but once she did she never passed up a chance to dance with Logan. The couple did not care if they were the only ones on the dance floor, as long as they were in each other's arms and hearts at that moment.  
  
"Logan I love you." Marie whispered into his ear as her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
Logan released his hold of her with one hand, and gentle brushed away the white streak that was covering her ear. "I love you too Darlin'." He brushed his hand on her check, and lifted her chin off his shoulder, and right there in the middle of the dance floor he kissed her.  
_  
Present Day  
  
Marie awoke with a start. She slowly realized that she was laying on top of Logan, and that Logan was asleep. Logan wasn't much of a napper, in-fact whenever she would fall a sleep on him like this, she would wake up to a hockey game or him just playing with her hair. 'He must have drove straight here.' Marie thought to herself. She did not want to ask him to come back to the mansion, not like this, not ever, but she couldn't get through this without him. Sure she asked him to come back for a wedding, or a party to take her too, but nothing ever as unpredictable as this. If he wanted to leave when it was all over, that would be fine, as long as he helped her through this sickness, or whatever it is.  
  
The last few months had been hard on her. She lost weight, was always tired, could barely eat anything, and now it was to the point where she could barely walk let alone function normally. Thankfully the only physical pain she suffered were migraines, physical exhaustion, and nothing more. But Marie wasn't worried about herself. Not like she ever was a selfish person, but now she had someone that was depending on her. Someone that needed her to be health, and able to take her places and watch out for her. Not someone who can't even get out of bed in the morning. That's why she needed Logan, to take care of Ella why she took the time to figure out what is wrong with her. And if something fatal should happen, hopefully the two of them will be there for each other and help each other through the loss.  
  
As for now though she still had a night to spend with her own saver and lover. She didn't want to wake him, not just yet, even if she was feeling rather well. Better than she had felt in weeks, in fact, and she wanted to spend as much time with Logan as could before being sent down to hospital wing.  
  
She took a moment to remember her dream, that in reality was more of a memory than a dream since it really did happen the last time she saw Logan. They had stayed the night in the small apartment, above the "Lonely Grill". Larry let Logan stay there when he was just passing through town. Marie never did get drunk that night, they never even made it back to the bar. After dancing a few songs they headed up to the apartment, and stayed wrapped up in each other's arms until the sun came up. They didn't always end like this, in bed with no words to say other than their declarations of love, sometimes they would just dance and talk the night way. Other times they would fight about what they should be doing, like when Marie wanted to take a year off from school, which Logan won and she spent the summer with him traveling, but went back to school in the fall. Or when Marie wanted him to take her to Alaska on Spring Break, which she did get him to agree on. But they never talked about why Logan always left or when he would quite searching and just stay with her. Marie never even thought of it when she was with Logan, when a part from him she would dream of waking in his arms every day, and she knew that if she really asked him to stay he would, but she didn't want that. She really wanted him to find out about his past even with all of her mixed feeling about what he would do once he found it. She knew though that once he did figured out his past that he could start looking towards the future. She was willing to do anything to help him figure all of this out and has been the most supportive lover any many could asked for, but right at this minute she needed him here at the mansion. It took a lot of arguing with herself to agree to asking this of him, but deep down she knew that having him here was what she needs in order to survive this...this…well just this. Logan as been her rock for the last eight years, at home and away, but she needs him by her side and there was no way of getting around that fact.  
  
Marie smiled at the fact that Logan was indeed by her side, and that she had an entire night to spend with him. She started by figuring out away to wake him up. Being a true dedicated lover she found out many ways to drive him crazy in his sleep. Like slowly tickling him or kissing the sensitive parts of his upper body, just light enough to make him think he's dreaming. She smiled again only this time maliciously, for she was going to wake him up from his peaceful sleep.  
  
She started at his nose, and placed a gentle kiss on the tip. Then she moved on to his eyes kissing each close lid as gentle as she could, in order not to wake him to quickly. Logan's senses knew that she was there, so it wasn't like she was going to overly surprise him with her kisses. She was just having a little fun with his sleeping self. After the eyes she moved to his chin, and then to the edges of his face, right by his side burns. She then kissed his Adam's apple, and pulse points. He started fidgeting trying to move away from the tickling kissing, and was even softly moaning in his sleep. Marie smiled at this and continued to place kisses all over his face, while he fully woke up.  
  
"Darlin' can't you just wake me up with a shake." Logan said while capturing her lips with his. He loved being woken up by Marie, especially when she was being playful. But they both knew that when she woke him up with her kisses, they weren't about to get out of bed anytime soon. And Logan didn't know if Marie was up to a night of love making.  
  
This was all running through Logan's head while they kissed. This was their first passionate kiss, since Logan left eight months ago. Marie kissed him with all the strength and love she could muster from her weak physical being. She didn't want this feeling of being loved and in her lovers arms to leave her while she spends an indefinite amount of time in the med lab. Logan kissed Marie with all of his love behind it, to show her how supportive of her getting healthy he was. She is the love of his life and the last eight months apart from her had been torture. As their kiss continued, Logan gentle picked Marie up into his arms and carried her into her bedroom, making sure all the doors were locked on the way.  
  
"Marie if you aren't feeling up to this, just say the word. Holding you in my arms tonight will be pleasure enough for me."  
  
"Sugah, I can't think of anything I would rather do than make love to you, tonight." Marie said as she pulled him down onto the bed and to her side. 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: The Light of Our Lives - Chapter Five 

Author: Aquarius Angel

Rating: PG-13 (Border R for some, but not really in my opinion)

Auther Note: I know sorry it took so long!! I hope it's worth the wait!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, or the characteres, etc.

* * *

Chapter Five:

As the sun started to rise over the horizon, the two lovers were still awake and whispering quietly as the quite morning started.

"Logan I don't want Ella to see me in my room, and if.." Marie paused and looked Logan square in the eye "If I should get worse, I don't want her to see me at all." Logan wiped the tear that was running down her cheek, while waiting for her to continue. "I don't want my daughter to remember me as being sick. I want her to remember our first months together, where we played and bonded as mother and daughter. And Logan, can you promise me that you will look after her, like you looked after me." Marie's tears were let loose and though she was not all out sobbing the emotion she was expressing was very genuine and Logan's heart was being twisted into knots as he watched his lover talk of her illness and what could ultimately be her death.

"Marie, I promised you that I would take care of you, and that promise goes to your children too. It's a never ending promise, remember." Logan said with a small smile while gently kissing away a few of her tears. He was trying to stay strong, as Marie confide in him her deep fears of being sick. "I'll try to keep Ella away from the hospital wing, but I have a feeling that is going to be easier said than done. And no matter what she's stuck with me, just like you are, Darlin'."

"I'm scarred Logan. More scarred than Liberty Island. It's not just us anymore to worry about, I have Ella." Marie said while laying her head back down on Logan's shoulder and taking comfort in his warmth and stead heart beat.

"We have Ella." Logan corrected her. He squeezed her gentle then lifted her chin up so she was looking him in the eye. "Marie we can get through this, even if it means rounding up some specialty doctors." Logan gave Marie one final gentle kiss on the lips, to seal the promises he just made her. Marie laid her head back down, and with a small unsure smile on her face she slowly feel asleep knowing that with Logan at her side she could get through this.

"I love you Wolvie." Marie said as she drifted off to Never-land.

"I love you, baby." Logan said with a gentle chuckle.

* * *

Going down to the med-lab was harder than Marie thought it would be. She figured once Logan came home and agreed to watch Ella, all she would have to do is get well. She wasn't counting on the fact that she didn't want to leave the two people she loved the most. Logan was getting along with Ella, and Ella seemed to like Logan, and well she couldn't have asked for a better connection between the two. They just clicked, like Ella and herself did when they first met. She wanted to be with them, experiencing Logan's first days of being a dad. Marie finally came to the conclusion that it was not fair that she was sick now!!!! The sooner she got well the sooner she would be back with the man and daughter she loved so dearly.

But before she could get well, she needed to know what was ailing her. How could a strong healthy women, that had lingering effects of a healing mutation running through her, get sick? And then have two of the world's greatest doctors dumbfounded on what was wrong with her? The biggest question was why her? She finally had control on her mutation, she had a good job, a family, a lover who takes care of her, and a new daughter, this was not her time to die.

The med lab was defiantly not going to be easy. She had to much time to think about what she was missing upstairs.

* * *

Logan thought this was easy. Take the kid to the kitchens to get food, outside to play with the other kids from the mansion. Then she passes out on the couch, while watching what she claimed to be her favorite movie, Cinderella. And this was only the first six hours. There would be nothing to it. He could handle having kids if this was all there was to it. He watched over her like a mother hen throughout the day. He wanted to start picking up on her habits, senses, smells, facial expressions, and stances. The wolverine in him, demand this. If he didn't know everything about her, how was he suppose to provide and protect her. He did the same thing with Marie, but with her it was more natural, he picked up on everything with her as if she was his mate before they even started dating. Ella was different, but she seemed familiar to him too. He brushed it off as the kid spending so much time with Marie and picking up on her habits.

Ella would twirl her hair like Marie, when she was at peace and just staring off out the window. She would smile at him when ever she saw him watching her. She even climbed right onto his lap and gave him a puppy dog look to ask if she could watch a movie. Ella had a natural shine to her, as if a sunbeam was constantly shinning over her. Logan smiled as continued planning the following day, which would be there first school day together.

Ella had been asleep for an hour and it was getting to be five-thirty, Logan thought that it would be a good time to wake her up. Knowing how he doesn't like to be woken up, he approached the situation carefully. He squatted down next to the couch and gentle touched Ella's shoulder. It felt warm even through her shirt, but has he gentle touched her forehead her temperatures went down. 'Weird' Logan thought to himself, but ignored it. "Ella, baby, it's time to get up."

"I'm up, Wolvie." Ella said as she peeked threw her eyelashes to look at him. "What are we going to do next."

Logan smiled at her. "I was thinking of food. How do hot dogs sound?"

Ella jumped up and nearly knocked Logan over as she started to scrabble to get ready. "I love Hotdogs, they're my favorite supper food."

"Ok let's go make sure that Chuck has some in the fridge." Logan said while lightly shaking Ella's hair as she yawned.

"Who's Chuck?" Ella asked between her yawn and stretch.

"Oh the, um…Professor. Now you don't go call him Chuck, because he won't like it. You treat him with respect and call him Professor."

"We all call him Grandpa Charles, but I like Grandpa Chuck better. Maybe I should ask him if he minds if I call him that. And there are always hot dogs in the fridge. Mommy says that it is a must have." Ella said while dragging Logan towards the door.

"Okay kid, slow down, there's no rush to get to supper." Ella kept dragging Logan, who was a bit shocked at her strength and ability in pulling him. "Ella calm down, if they run out of hot dogs we can go get some, I promise." Ella didn't stop pulling him, and Logan finally lifted her up into his arms. She started squirming and wanting to be released from him his hold.

"Wolverine, why'd you pick me up? We need to hurry or we will miss the show. WOLVIE go faster." Ella said from her place in Logan's arms.

Logan gave her a look that was a cross of behave before I beat you and what are you talking about. "What show?"

"It's Sunday!" Ella said has if that explained everything. Logan continued to stare or rather glare at her. Ella sighed and relaxed in his arms. "On Sunday nights the older kids act out a show. It's funny. And some times the teachers will be the show and that's even more funny. Mommy always likes it. Even when she is really tired she goes. Will she be there tonight Wolvie?"

Logan looked away from the small girl in his arms that was so excited and hoping to see the only mother she knew. He hated the fact that he would have to disappoint her by telling her that her mother wouldn't be at the show or anywhere else she usually would be at in the mansion. Ella must not really understand what was going on with Marie, Logan thought to himself.

"No Ella, Mommy is not going to be there."

"But she never misses, she says that the shows are better than, TV, movies, and books." Ella said with a whine.

"Ella, baby, mommy is sick, and Dr. Hank and Dr. Jean have to help her get better. That means that she has to stay down stairs in the hospital wing until she gets better." Logan tried to explain the little girl in his arms.

"But I want to see her."

"How about we make a deal." Ella raised her one of her eyebrows and gave him a very questioning look. Logan would have laughed at her look if the subject that they were discussing wasn't so serious.

"Maybe." Ella said hesitantly.

"If everything goes as it should our first week taking care of each other, I will ask both the doctors and Marie if it would be ok for you to have a visit together." Ella got really excited, but before she could say anything Logan put a finger up to her lips to silence her. "That means waking up on time, helping me get you off to class and practices, and doing all of your homework. Understand?" Ella nodded, but Logan didn't take his finger down. "I'm not promising anything, but I will try my hardest, ok?" Logan moved his finger and allowed Ella to say whatever she was holding back.   
"I promise to be the best little girl, and Wolvie everything will go fine just you wait and see."

"I hope so, sunshine, I hope so for all of our sakes." Logan said as they continued on down to the kitchen for their much anticipated supper


	6. Chapter Six

Title: The Light of Our Lives - Chapter Six 

Author: Aquarius Angel

Rating: PG-13 (Border R for some, but not really in my opinion)

Auther Note: Got this all typed in two days or so, and that is with it being finals week so enjoy!!! And Happy Holidays!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, or the characteres, etc.

* * *

Chapter Six:

"You left a message that you wished to speak to me, what can I do for you Logan?"

The Professor had found Logan looking over the preschool/kindergarten classrooms, watching over Ella as she was learning her ABC's. Logan wasn't surprised that the Professor had found, he was actually glad, he would much rather have this conversation were he could see one of his strength and not back down from the responsibility he now had to face.

"Yes, I would like to ask for a job." The professor nodded his head and waited for Logan to continue. "One that won't be overly demanding right now, since I have Ella to look after. But something to help around the school during the day, I know you are a bit short on teachers…" Logan trailed off and looked down at the Professor who had a smirk (yes my audience a smirk) on his face.

"I have found myself in a bit of bind with teachers on different leaves all at once. I am positive that Scott and Bobby would not mind handing over their physical education and defense classes. I know that you are more comfortable in the gym than in front of a classroom. When would like to start?"

Logan thought about what he asked for and what the Professor was offering. Being a PE teacher would be nice, he would have the same schedule as Ella and it could be somewhat flexible with her and Marie's needs. "If Rogue or Ella need me, I might have to cancel some classes."

"That is understandable." The Professor knew that Logan through thru asking for a job before he actually asked, but now that the offer was out there he needed to think it through even more. So he did what he did best by waiting silently and patiently, and tried to ignore the rather loud thoughts that were coming from Logan.

"Thank you Charles for the offer of teaching position. I know that you would rather have someone more qualified, but I will do my best." Logan shook Charles hand as a form of agreement and closure to the new job. "Is Wednesday early enough to start. I want to make sure Ella is ok with it, and run it by Rogue too. She wouldn't want to be left out of this decision."

"Of course Logan, that is completely understandable. Does this mean that you will be staying with us for a while?" The Professor surprisingly had to ask. The thoughts running thru Logan's mind were so fast and un-connected that he had a hard time sorting them out. He knew that Logan was torn between wanting to be with Rogue and finding his past, but know Logan was thinking of Ella and Rogue being sick and so much more that the Professor was surprised that Logan was not being admitted in the hospital wing for being overly stressed.

Logan was again watching Ella in her class, but the Professor knew that he would answer. "This means Chuck, that my girl is sick and needs me here, and I'm not one to just sit around and wait patiently. I need to keep busy, and while Ella keeps my mornings and evenings busy, the afternoon leaves me to much time to silently think." The Professor nodded, and was about to leave when Logan stopped him. "Chuck, is that cabin still available?"

"Yes."

"Is the offer still on the table?" Logan asked without turning around from the two-way mirror.

"Yes it is."

"I think I'm going to take you up on it, then."

"Alright."

* * *

"Marie, darlin', can you hear me?" Logan whispered as he brushed a strand of hair off of her tired face. Jean told him that she might be half a wake, and not to overly exhausted her. Logan avoided asking Jean questions on Marie's condition, mostly because he was afraid of what he would hear. But as he walked into Marie's room, that though private was still pathetically done in all steal making the room rather pathetic looking he tried not thinking of anything other than spending time with his Marie. Marie was lying on here bed with her eyes closed, and even though her breath's were shallow, Logan noticed that it was not a sleeping shallow so he knew she was awake.

"Hi Sugar." Marie said in a whisper and a smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm suppose to ask you that."

"Well, it's obvious on how I'm doing and I'm rather sick of that question, so I thought I would turn the tables and ask you before you could ask me."

"I'm doing ok, but I won't be doing good until you are." Logan said while gentle kissing her lips. He notice the pulling starting and pulled away. "A little warning next time?" Logan said with a smirk. He wasn't afraid of her mutation or gift, but he remembered what she asked of him, and didn't want to seem like he didn't listen to her.

"I forgot, sorry." Marie said with a frown and sigh. "Jean and Hank thought it might help save some of my energy if I didn't have to concentrate on turning off my mutation. At first I didn't agree, but well now that I'm down here they promised to be careful and it is taking some weight off my mind."

"It's not your fault, darlin'. I just remember you telling me that I couldn't just heal you this time, and didn't want you to accuse me of abusing my kissing privileges and healing you without even knowing it. Plus I like to be prepared by being around a soft landing area with I blackout from your kisses." Logan said with a smirk. This made Marie smile, too. "I brought you something." Logan told her.

"Chocolate?" Marie asked with as much enthusiasm she could muster

"No, Hank said no, but I did try." Logan said while gentle touching her shoulder since he couldn't touch her uncovered face without gloves on. "I wish they would have told me, I would have taken my gloves down with me."

"I thought I told you to throw them away." Marie said stubbornly with a pout.

"I couldn't just throw out a good pair of leather gloves, plus they hold many fond memories of our early days." Logan said with a wink.

Marie blushed, but then remembered that he brought her something. "What did you bring me?"

"A picture from Ella, I suggested that she draw you a picture to hang on your walls down here. I figured that the walls would look, sterile." Logan took out the picture from his chest pocket. He unfolded it and handed it to Marie. She took it in her hands and smiled at the rainbow and flowers that her daughter drew her.

"That's not her hand writing." Marie said knowingly.

"I helped a little." Logan admitted. "I brought down some tape too, so just show me where you want me to hang it." Marie pointed to one of the grey walls and Logan got up to hang the picture. "I would be prepared for more pictures to soon join this one, we seem to have a little artist on our hands."

Marie smiled, actually she seemed to be smiling a lot when Logan was with her. This of course is nothing knew, but being down in the med-lab was lonely and smiling was rare. "Yes but she's my little artist."

"Our." Logan corrected, before thinking of what he was saying. When he realized he turned from the picture and looked at Marie with a questioning look. He didn't know what to say or ask or what he was saying, just that that he was confused about his feelings.

"Logan, do you know what you are saying?" Marie asked in a whisper.

"Yes and no. I know that I won't be able to walk away from here without you by my side ever again. And Ella is growing on me. I never thought I would get along with kids much, but Ella is different. She reminds me so much of you, or well the you I imagine you were at her age. Marie, I'm staying this time, no more running, unless you are running with me." Logan said while touching her hand threw the blankets.

"You promise, sugar?" Marie said with a content sigh. She had been waiting to hear those words for years, and she imagined how happy they would make her feel. And though they did make her happy, they made her feel more secure and loved more than anything.

"You get well darlin' and I will show just how much I promise to you that I will never leave your side again." Logan said while kissing her forehead thru a current of her hair.

"I love you Logan."

"Not as much as I love you."

* * *

"Hank I'm just not sure if it is a medical problem. All of our tests are coming up negative or inconclusive." Jean said with frustration after receiving another failed test result.

"Dr. Grey, there has to be some logical explanation to why Ms. Rogue is so ill. We just have to formulate a solid test that will confer results that we desire. What that test will be, is the true question. As Franklin Roosevelt said 'It is common sense to take a method and try it. If it fails, admit it frankly and try another. But above all, try something.'"

"I just don't know of anything else to try." Jean said with a disappointed sigh.

"The Russians will try all the rooms in a house, enter those that are not locked, and when they come to one that cannot be broken into, they will withdraw and invite you to dine genially that same evening." Hank said with a cheeky grin. His quote from Churchill got Jean to stop thinking of Rogue's health, and to wondering where Hank comes up with some of us quotes. A needed break from the problem at hand.


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: The Light of Our Lives - Chapter Seven

Author: Aquarius Angel

Rating: PG-13 (Border R for some, but not really in my opinion)

Auther Note: Okay so I know where I want this story to go, and I am trying to get it all typed so PLEASE don't loose complete faith in me! Thanks to Latina-Destiny who, probably without realizing it, reminded me that I was sitting on an chapter that was 3/4 written and needed to be desperatly finished and posted. I believe that this will be my longest story ytd, with this chapter being about five pages long alone! So please enjoy and keep reviewing, cause it keeps me motivated!

**Question: How does everyone feel aboutmore flashbacks?** I gave you one already in chapter four, and that's what I sort of want to add more ofin the story. It will answer some of the questions on how Logan and Rogue's relationship started, how they survive a relationship when he is gone 90 of the time, and other radom facts about them that will tie into the story some how! I like the idea, but I'm afraid that this will just make the story confusing with the back a forth of time. I would most-likely only have one flashback everyfew chapters or so!Just let meknow what you think of the idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, or the characteres, etc.

* * *

"Mr. Logan…?" 

"It's just Logan kid, and you don't have to shout." Logan stared at the boy that had dared to speak up, or at least tried, during the beginning of Logan's first class. It was a defense/PE class, that Bobby was very willing to hand over to Logan, so he could focus more on the different math and science classes he had to take over since both Jean and Hank were so busy in the med lab. Logan wanted the class to meet in the Danger Room, so he could get a good idea on the different levels and some of the "gifts" that the ten kids had in the class. Scott wasn't so sure about this idea but the Professor said it was a wonderful exercise as long as the Danger Room was set a rather low level with no actually damage being done. Logan tried to argue that a scratch or two wouldn't hurt the kids, but the Professor said that if the kids were to use the Danger Room during class time, they couldn't get hurt at all by the digital images. Logan growled softly, in which made Scott smirk at Logan being upset and the Professor just smiling sweetly and continued on with the other lesson plans of Logan's classes.

So that is were the Wolverine is right now, standing in the middle of the Danger Room with ten kids looking at him as if he was insane for bring them in there.

"Okay kid.." Logan started before being interrupted.

"The names Max."

Logan rolled his eyes at the kid telling him his name. He knew the kids name, new more about the kid than the kid probably knew, but that did not mean that he had to call the kid by his name. "Kid what were you trying to ask." Logan said while staring Max down.

"I was just wondering why you took us here, we aren't allowed in this room."

"Well, since there seems to be a lack of teachers…" Logan started to explain.

"There isn't a lack of teachers, they are just, well preoccupied at the moment." A girl named Lily said from the side.

Logan looked at her as if she was crazy for correcting him, then sighed and ran his hand thru his hair before restarting his statement. "Fine. Since half of the teaching staff seems to be preoccupied. Don't you dare interrupt me again!" Logan said this with a glare towards Lily who's mouth was hanging open ready to interrupt. "I was asked to instruct you and a few other class in defense and physical education. Since this is suppose to be a defense class, I need to know what levels and abilities you all have. The danger room is the quickest and most realistic way to find this out."

"Why don't you just ask Mr. Drake or Mr. Summers?"

Logan made another grunt, but other than that did not dignify that question with a response. "For those that care about what will be happening to them in the next thirty minutes or so listen up. This is the Danger Room, it is designed for training proposes, since this is a class the Professor has instructed that no one is injured by the images, but just know that they can hurt you." Kids started raising their hands but Logan ignored them for the time being. "You will all start off in here together in a certain setting, you will have to work together by using what you already know about each other's skills. Then I will but you in here two by two for about five minute segments. This way I can see what you already know about each other and your selves. The sessions will be all for today, on Friday we will met in gym and discuss (which Logan said with a grunt) what happened in the Danger Room, and start the real stuff next week. Any Questions?" Logan said all this quickly and avoided all interruptions.

"I have a question, Mr….I mean Logan." Logan look at the group of kids and saw a short girl that was small and look strangely like a mouse off to the said of the group. Logan nodded his head in response for the girl to continue. "I, well more like everyone, was wondering how Miss Rogue is doing? She was getting so sick and well, we know she is in the med lab, but well no one, meaning the teachers, are saying how she is doing." The small girl seemed to look smaller as she was talking to him, but she showed a lot of courage coming from such a person that was normally so shy.

Logan looked at her, he remembered her name was Claire, and he gave her one of his very rare half smiles. Which at first kind of scared her until she realized that he was happy to talk about Rogue. "There really isn't much to tell unfortunately. She is still pretty sick, and the Docs don't know what is wrong so…well I'll tell her you were asking about her." Logan's smile faded but the kids realized that the Big Bad Wolverine had a soft spot when it came to their sick teacher. "Be prepared, because when I get to the control room the session will start, and I'm not giving you any warnings." With that Logan left the kids to prepare for their first and hopefully not last session in the Danger Room.

* * *

"Logan what are you doing up here?" Scott asked as he walked into the Danger Room's observatory station (previously called the control room, can't decide what it should be called). He was planning on setting up a few new programs for the older students while Jean was upstairs spending time with Aiden. 

"I'm going over the kid's sessions from this after noon." Logan said while rewinding the tape to look over something he almost missed.

"How they do?"

"Not to terrible considering their teachers."

"Very Funny Logan. Are any X-Men material?" Scott asked even though he knew what each of the students skills were and their potential as X-Men. He was the leader after all.

"They are still young and need a lot more training, but yeah they are strong minded and would be good additions to the team." Logan kept watching the screens. He had one main screen with two additional screens on the sides. It was a nice set up to watch different camera angles from one chair without missing to much of the action from any screen at one time. "Did you need something One-Eye?" Logan said when Scott didn't leave the door way.

"Not really, I was going to work on the computer, but it can wait." Scott turned to leave Logan alone when Logan stopped him.

"When did you figure it out."

"The same time everyone else did. Three months ago, when she was exhausted all the time and loosing weight. She had her excuses with only having Ella for a few months and the different lifestyle and that she would bounce back in time. But it only got worse."

"Was she hurt in a mission?"

"No! I would have called you if she was. The last mission she went on was the recon she did and found Ella. She told the Professor and myself that she did not want to go on anymore missions until Ella was settled in, and even then nothing to dangerous." Scott said with all seriousness. He knew that Logan counted on him when it came to Rogue, and that they in fact had a silent understanding of this, but Rogue's illness boggled not only the understanding but everyone's minds.

"Do you have the tapes of the mission?" Logan kept asking Scott question but never took his eyes off the screens.

"Yes, I can get it and give it to you at dinner." Logan nodded. He blamed himself for Marie being sick. If only he would have stayed., he could have protected her. Or so he thought. He didn't blame Scott for anything, he did nothing wrong, it was all on his own shoulders. Scott thinking that Logan was done with the questions turned to leave again.

"You should have called."

"I know." Scott whispered has he left.

* * *

"Wolvie!" Ella screamed as she ran towards Logan. She was smiling and carrying something in her hands. Logan bent down and caught her before she could smash into him. He twirled her around once, and then set her back down on her feet. "Wolvie I played chopsticks!" 

"Really?"

"Ya, really, and next week I get to play the drums."

Logan grunted to this statement, he could only help that she learned to play softly. He had decide to review the tapes instead of watching Ella in her lessons, knowing that his hears would suffer. "What do you got there, kid?" he asked while pointing to the thing she was carrying.

"It's another picture for mommy. It's me playing the piano. See." Logan looked at the picture and well it was a stick figure of a small girl next a big black box, that must have been the piano.

"Wow, Ella, Marie will love it." He said while handing the picture back to her.

"No it's for mommy, not Marie." She said as she took the picture back from him and holding it defensively against her chest, to keep the picture from being seen or taking to this suppose stranger. "Who's Marie?"

"Marie is mommy's name." Logan said slowly after thinking of how to answer her question without further confusing the child.

"No it's not, Mommy's name is Rogue." Ella said matter-of-factly.

"Only I call her Marie."

Ella's face scrunched up , and thinking about what he guardian just told her. "Like how only mommy calls me sunshine?" She asked after sorting out what the different names could be assimilated with in her limited memory.

"Yes like that." Logan smiled at how smart his little girl was. He took her hand and started leading her towards the kitchen. "Now, what should we eat for supper?"

* * *

The week went by for the duo rather smoothly. They got their grooves and routines down as best as two opposites can with in a week of knowing each other. Logan would take Ella from class to her practice, then go check in with the doctors and visit with Marie for about forty-five minutes or until she feel asleep. He would then catch the end of Ella's practice, unless it was music, in which he completely avoided. The homework, Logan found out was rather coloring or writing a few letters, nothing that he couldn't handle. However the weekend was now here and Logan had a promise to keep and one four year old to entertain. 

So it was Saturday Six AM and Logan was calling down to the Med-Lab to see if Rogue was well enough for visitors.

"Good morning, Logan."

"Mornin' Red. How is she this morning?"

"Her vitals are well stable, nothing has changed for better or worse. And mentally she seems pretty calm, but until she wakes up I'm not sure if she will want Ella down here." "Will you have her call me when she wakes up, I'll be in the room watching cartoons."

"You watching Cartoon?" Jean said with a laugh. "Can we take pictures?"

Logan just grunted and hung up the phone.

'I will ask her and give you a call.'

'Thanks, now please get out of my thoughts.'

'Just a little bit?'

'Bye Jean!'

Logan was already for the day. He wasn't sure what time Ella would wake up, so he figured he would get some more school work done. Even though he was only teaching gym and self-defense classes, he wanted to keep detail records on the students so he could measure some progress, and see who needs help where. He couldn't believe how well the kids knew each other's skills more than they knew their own. That was one the items he wanted to address first. He still had to review the tapes of the mission, but Ella and Marie came first, and then he is students. Logan was seemingly settling down into life at the mansion and school for the 'gifted'.


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: The Light of Our Lives - Chapter Eight 

Author: Aquarius Angel

Rating: PG-13 (Border R for some, but not really in my opinion)

Auther Note: It's Long and it hints sort of leaves you hanging! (Insert Evil Laugh) Yeah, I'll update as soon as I get the next chapter thought of and typed!

No one answered my Flashback question, so I did what I wanted, because oh yeah I'm the author! But seriously if you have anything against them let me know, cause as much as I like them, they really arn't need I guess!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, or the characteres, etc.

* * *

_**About Two Weeks after X2 and Jean's "Death"**_

_"Kid?" Logan asked from the doorway of Marie's room._

_She was lying on her bed, face down in her pillow, and if Logan's nose was correct (which it always is) he could smell her tears. "Don't say it Logan. I'm so sick of hearing the same question asked by everyone to everyone."_

_Logan shut the door and walked over to her desk chair. He wasn't sure what to do actually he wasn't sure if she would even let him talk to her, but him being here in her room at this moment felt right to him. They hadn't talked since the attack and all that followed. He had wanted to, but the entire school was a mess and well if he faced facts he was a mess. When Marie went flying out of the Jet, he thought he had lost her, and when Kurt saved her he was overjoyed. But then his past was thrown in his face, and he did not know what to believe, or if he was even the type of man that should be around a bunch of kids let alone a young women. Then Jean died, she was the first person that he actually cared about that he could remember dying. Truthfully he did not love her, it was more about getting the prize and all that male ego stuff, but he did care. She took the time to care for him physical and mentally, and helped him out with looking for his past. Jean was part of the mansion that he considered as a home or at least the closest thing he ever had to call home. Her death hit him hard, and then he was still in an environment where he had to put his lose aside to help the younger ones deal with theirs, was hard for him to handle. He did not purposely ignore Marie, but she had Bobby and the other older students there for her, while he was busy with the younger ones, since Scott went MIA to deal with his pain. But now Marie was at the front of him mind, and seeking her out was the only way to make sure she was doing okay with everything that has happened in such a short time._

_"What question Marie?"_

_"How are you doing?" Marie said with resentment, while sitting up and staring at Logan with her blood shot and puffy red eyes. "Everyone asks that, the teachers, the professor, the students, even the younger kids have start asking the same question. How is anyone suppose to answer a question like that when everyone is dealing with the same pain, and struggling to go on with life when we are not willing to deal with our own emotions. Everyone is hurting, everyone is confused, and no one knows what to do or say except to give sympathetic looks and asked the same stupid question to everyone else." Marie was venting, she knew that and Logan knew that, but that didn't stop Marie's eyes from shedding more tears and for Logan to get up, sit down beside her on her bed, and take her into his arms and then he chuckled._

_Marie did not respond to his laugh, she was just happy to have his comforting arms holding her. "You're right darlin'. You are so right." He was being careful not to touch any of her exposed skin, but between the two of them they had very little skin exposed. Marie was always dressed from head to toe, and Logan knowing that he was coming to visit her so he put on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of gloves._

_"I'm glad you recognize that fact now, just be sure to remember it in the future k?" Marie was smiling slightly but was still emotionally drained._

_Logan let her relax a little before bring up the true reason why he came to her room now instead of waiting for her to come to him. "Are you going to tell me about Iceman now?" Marie looked up at his sudden change of subject, then separated he self from him, and moved from her bed to her window seat, to sit and stare at the grey sky and the rain that started to fall._

_"What have you heard?"_

_"This place may be huge, but news travels fast." She didn't answer him she wanted to know how he found out, and what he actually knew of the incident._

_"The girls were talking in the kitchen, I was walking with Storm, and she filled in the blanks." Marie still waited. Logan sighed, he wasn't much of talker, but she was being unusually silent. "You two broke up, over the attack and all the emotions and what not it brought out from each of you."_

_"That's putting it lightly." Marie sighed and turned back to him, as he sat facing her on the bed now. "The attack wasn't bad, as a mutant you sort of expect something like that to happen. Even in a safe place like this school. And it's not like I haven't been through it before. But Bobby just couldn't get over his parent's and Ronny's 'betrayal'. I tried comforting him and telling him how lucky he was to have their support this long, and that the school and Professor would always be there for him. But he just wouldn't listen. He just wasn't understanding how this school is a family." She took a breath, but continued before Logan could comment. "I know that he needed adjustment time and whatever, but we are still in crisis mode around here, with everyone trying to recover, and he was taking to much personal time. It's not like his parents are dead, goodness they will probably get over their shock and invite him home for breaks, but Jean is dead. And as an older student he was needed to take some responsibility." Marie stopped to gather her thoughts._

_"Not everyone has gone through what we have Marie." Logan said simply._

_"I know that." Marie said sharply, but then she regretted her tone and gave him a sheepish smile. "I know that, Logan, and I even understand and deal with that fact. But these two weeks have showed me how different Bobby and myself really are. He isn't even my type, to preppy for a southern belle like myself. Momma always says that belles need strong husbands that were still able to allow their wives to be independent and strong themselves. He's a smart man, but he needs to learn for himself how to be strong. I have, and I'm sure he will too."_

_"So the whole pity me was just the ice breaker?" Logan asked._

_"He wanted me to be listening ear, and when he wasn't listening to my comforting words, I lost it." Marie said simply. "I think I might have growled at him before I completely lost my temper."_

_Logan laughed at this statement. But as he looked over at Marie he saw that though she was dealing with everything in stride, she was still putting a lot on her shoulders to help the other students._

_"I think this place is started to get back to a since of normal." Marie grunted at this statement. "You can stop that." Logan said seriously, Marie responded with one of her 'sweet who me?' looks. "They can hold their own if we should go away for a few days."_

_"Are you running again?"_

_"No, we are going to go down the road a ways, and check out some mutant hot spots the professor as discovered." Logan said seriously. "You can help, and stay clear of the Iceman for a few days."_

_"Okay, when do we leave?" Marie said while started to move towards her dresser._

_"As soon as you are packed." Logan said as he walked out the door to pack his own things. "Meet me in the garage."_

_As soon as he left her room, and she noticed he was a safe distance away to hear her she left out a soft squeal of delight. She wanted nothing more than to run away again.

* * *

_

**Present Day:**

"Wolvie?"

Logan looked up from the student file he was writing notes in to see Ella standing in her bedroom doorway. She was dressed in her Barbie nightgown, hair all tousled, and she was clinging to her teddy bear.

"Good morning Sunshine." Logan had picked up the nickname from Marie, and thus far Ella didn't mind him using it. Ella walked over to him, dropped her teddy bear and climbed into his lap, giving him a big hug.

"Can I see mamma?" She said with puppy dog look.

"She's not awake yet, but I talked to Doctor Jean, and she said that it is a possibility. But not until this afternoon, so we have the entire morning to do whatever you want." Logan stood up and put Ella down on the couch. "Why don't we start with some of those cartoons you have been talking about?"

"Will you watch them with me?" Ella said while rubbing her still sleepy eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." Logan said while turning on the television.

* * *

"Storm, get over here and tell me if my eyes are deceiving me." Jubilee was walking by one of the upstairs windows, when the movement from outside made her take a double look at the scene. She thought she was seeing the tuff, untouchable, bad-ass Wolverine, outside playing TV tag with a bunch of small children. "Hurry up Strom you can't miss this."

Storm walked over to the window and smiled at the seen. "It seems that Logan is enjoying his time here." She said calmly and turning to continue on her way.

Jubilee grabbed Storm's arm and drew her back to the window. "Does he look as happy to you as he does to me?" she asked the older and wiser women.

Storm looked back at the window and really looked at Logan playing the children, who were at this moment all sitting down laughing while Logan was 'it' and waiting for the first child to stand up and resume playing the game. "He looks very happy." She said truthfully.

"Do you think he will stay?"

"I can't answer that Jubilee."

"It's an opinion question, Ms. Munroe, surely you have an opinion." The younger women looked at her former teacher with a serious look in her eyes.

"It's not our place to say. I believe that the two have been at a stalemate. Marie did not want to ask Logan to give up his past, and Logan wanted her to ask for his future. But it does seem like the tide is changing doesn't?" Storm looked at Jubilee, as she nodded in understanding to her answer. "Everything will turn out as it should, Jubilee, just let them figure it out on their own." Storm walked away then, leaving the yellow queen to her own thoughts.

"But will they ever figure out what is right in front of them?" Jubilee whispered to herself. She then gave herself a huge body shake, placed a smile on her face, and continued on her original path that she was on before passing by the window.

* * *

"Okay, Ella remember everything that I told you?"

"Yes, no screaming, crying, yelling, talking in loud voices, arguing, or upsetting mommy." Ella said as she looked Logan in the eye. They had just stepped off the elevator, and were about to head into hospital wing, to visit with Rogue.

"And mommy will be tired, so we have to understand if she is not up to talking and that she might fall asleep."

"Yes, Wolvie." Ella said impatiently. Logan stood up from where he was kneeling in front of the child, and took her hand, giving is a slight squeeze before they started walking. "Will she be happy to see me?"

"She will be extremely happy. She has missed you so much." Logan lead Ella into a small room that was set up for their visits. There was a couch, a couple chairs, a coffee table, and a few games and puzzles in the corner. It was a carpeted room, with walls that were painted a soft yellow color. Rogue wanted such a room to visit with her daughter in, since the regular hospital rooms where all chromo and steal looking. Making the place very bleak and not a place that Rogue wanted her daughter to have to see her in. Today she was there to meet them already sitting on the couch, with a few monitors discretely hidden from Ella's few.

"Mamma!" Ella dropped Logan's hand and ran over to her mother. She stopped a few steps short, caught herself before she tripped over her own feet, and walked the last few steps to give her mother a kiss and hug. Marie was so happy to have her daughter in her overly covered arms. She had her control back in check for the visit, but did not want to chance anything.

"Sunshine, you are so pretty. Have you been playing out in the sun?" Marie said while lightly touching Ella's nose that was turning a bit pink from sun exposure.

"Wolvie, played tag with me and the other kids this morning, but he kept loosing because we said that sport games did not count as TV shows." Marie laughed and looked up at Logan who was standing in the door way, watching his girls talk.

"I tried telling him that once, but he kept making me watch sports for hours." Logan grunted at this, and Marie winked at him playfully.

"He watched cartons with me, and he was laughing. He liked the same ones that you do mommy. And I played chopsticks, and soccer is great, and Aunt Kitty got me new crayons so I can draw you more pictures. And uncle Scooter.." Marie looked sharply at Logan, but he just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "And the Professor said I could call him Grandpa Chuck, as long as the other children aren't around. Mommy you would be so happy to see the flowers we planted are growing really big, and…"

"Baby you got to breath." Marie said out of concern from her child that seemed to not be taking a moment to catch her breath.

"But Wolvie, said that he didn't know how you would be feeling and how long you would be awake, so I want to tell you everything incase you get tired before I finish telling you everything. And the hotdogs, he lets me eat hotdogs when ever I want."

"Ella, calm down. There is plenty of time to tell me everything. Why don't you let Wolvie talk a few minutes?" Marie said in attempt to get Ella to settle down some.

Logan smiled at her and walked the rest of the way into the room. With him in the room, it seemed even smaller, but Marie didn't mind because he was comfort to have around.

"She's more trouble than you ever were, Marie." He said with a smirk while he settled into a chair across from her and Ella.

"I am not, momma, I've been a good girl, just like you told me too. I promise." Ella said with a frowning puppy dog look to convince her mother to be on her side.

"I'm sure he is just joking, sunshine. Aren't you Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm just joking, she's a perfect little angel." Logan sat back and relaxed as Marie and Ella continued talking. They interacted with each other as if they had not been apart for a week, talking about everything and anything. Logan just listened, which was weird because usually when he listen to girls talk he would get a headache from the speed and volume that they would converse in, but with his two girls he knew that he could listen to them for hours. As the time went on Logan noticed that Marie was getting worn out, even though she was trying to hide it from both him and Ella.

"Ella, we have to be going soon." Logan said as a signal to Marie that he knew that she was getting tired.

"No not yet." Ella said with a whine and moving to hug her mother.

"Remember that you are going to stay with Aiden tonight, and that he invited you over to have supper with him as well." Logan was trying to be subtle with his attempt to get Marie back into bed, and she appreciated his attempts. She knew that if they stayed down to much longer that she would be falling asleep on them.

"A slumber party with Aiden, that sounds like fun Sunshine. Are you going to get him to play pretty pretty princess this time?" Marie said hugging her daughter.

"No, he said that he would never play that game with me again. We wants to play Chutes and Ladders, and Candy Land. Have you ever played Candy Land mommy?"

"Not in a very long time, sunshine. Now you better go along and get ready for your party." Marie said while hugging her daughter and kissing her forehead. "Be a good girl for Logan."

Ella hugged her mother back and kissed her cheek. "I will momma. Love you."

"I Love you Ella."

Logan watched the exchange between mother and daughter and saw the tears in his Marie's eyes, and made a silent vow to figure out what was wrong with her. He didn't know how he would solve her health problems, but not knowing, never stopped him before.

"Ella why don't you wait for me at the elevator?" Logan said to the small child as he got out of his chair and took the few steps over to Marie.

"Mommy, I'll come visit you again soon, and I'll send more pictures down with Wolvie." Ella hugged her mother one more time before walking backwards out the door.

"Hank said that he would bring me back to my room." Marie said as Logan sat down beside her.

"Good I don't want you walking." Logan kissed away her tears. "We will figure this out Marie, Ella will not be growing up without her mother." Marie smiled at the man beside her and kissed his lips gently.

"I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you." Marie smiled savoring the words that she knew were difficult for him to say. He kissed her one last time, and then stood to leave. "I'll be back down tomorrow, before Ella moves back in."

"Okay I'll be waiting."

* * *

With Ella away with Scott, Logan finally had some time to review the tapes of Rogue's last mission. The mission went rather smoothly, a typical sneak around to make sure the location is secure, walk in gather a few mutants, and leave. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The building that the mutants were in was an old warehouse, nothing experimental lying; only a few tables throughout the big empty space and a few cells along one wall. The reports showed that, from what the Professor could figure out the warehouse was just a place to store the mutants, and these few were left behind for some reason. No patrols or camera were set up to watch the mutants left in the building. They were in cells, and basically left there to die from starvation. Logan watched the tape of Rogue walking into the building, exploring, releasing Ella while Shadow-cat got the other two mutants out of their cell, and then the five of them walking out.

He continued to view the tape, over, and over, until he fell asleep watching Rogue pause before opening the door.


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: The Light of Our Lives – Chapter Nine

Author: Aquarius Angel

Rating: PG-13 (Border R for some, but not really in my opinion)

Author Note: It's like seven pages, man these chapters just keep getting longer. And it was going to be longer, but I thought I would save that stuff for the chapter so I would have a jump on it and hopefully get chapter ten done sooner. I guess we will have to wait and see! There is not much more to this, about two or three chapters left.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, or the characters, etc.

* * *

Logan watched the tape of Rogue walking into the building, exploring, releasing Ella while Shadow-Cat got the other two mutants out of their cell, and then the five of them walking out.

He continued to view the tape, over, and over until, as his is eyes were about to drift close he saw for the first time Rogue pause before opening the door.

"What the…wait…what!" Logan's eyes had just dropped closed and they wanted nothing more than to stay close when his mind processed what they just saw. His mind went into over drive, and his eyes conceded and opened up more alert than ever. Logan rewound the tape for the hundredth time and looked to see if it really was a pause. As he looked again at the part of Rogue opening the cage door, using what little magnetic power she still possessed, he indeed saw her pause just slightly.

With renewed energy and glance at the clock that read 2 am, Logan was off to the Danger Room's control room to review the tape with more features than his little TV and VCR (though more advanced than a common VCR) allowed him to do.

To no surprise the halls of the mansion were empty, not that Logan took the time to notice, but none the less all the students were asleep or at least in a room at this hour. If he would have taken this fact into consideration, he would have made some comment on how it was a first, and that he didn't get stopped and question as to where he was heading at two in the morning in such a hurry.

Upon entering the Danger Room's control room, Logan immediately entered the tape and started zooming into Rogue's face. He first wanted to make sure that in fact that she did pause and if there were any signs on her face to show why. He knew her the best, and he spent hours memorizing her different facial expressions, not like a starker but in order to tell if she was being honest with him and that she was happy, health, etc. It was the wolverine in him that forced him to have an excellent knowledge of his mate's movements in order to protect her. As he watched the zoomed in tape he noticed that her eyes squinted and drifted to her wrist just slightly. Not her hand but her wrist, has if something had poked her, and since she was not wearing her gloves (because she needed to use the magnetizing power she had) she just brushed it off as nothing. But what she just brushed off as nothing could have been something, and Logan was determined to figure out what.

Sleep was forgotten on this night for the Wolverine.

* * *

Around eight that morning Logan visited Marie in her room and tried to get more information about the mission that the tapes were not providing him with.

"Marie you paused, look at the tape. Right there you pause and looked at your wrist, why?" Logan said pointing to the evidence of her movement on the TV that was before her.

"Logan it's early, and I'm exhausted. I don't see any pause." Marie whispered.

Logan sighed and moved over to Marie's side. He gently kissed the top of her hair, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know darlin', but try to think, what happened in the warehouse. Tell me what you remember."

It was Marie's turn to sigh, but she started her tale. "Everything was going alright, no complications, no resistance. When we saw the two separate cages, I went with Kitty to release the captured mutants. I wasn't planning on using any of Erik's power I just went along to back her up and to help them get to the jet. But when I saw Ella curled up and scarred, I just took action. I had been working on using the different powers that I had obtained recently to see how much I had control on and could use on missions. The metal wasn't very strong and the lock simple to manipulate." Marie paused in her story, and since Logan had been watching her face he noticed that she did remember something. "When I started to move the metal I felt a little poke in my wrist. I thought it was probably just the magnetism running through me, but it felt like something small bit me, a bug or something. That's why I looked at my wrist, but I was worried about the child and brushed it off the feeling in my wrist."

Marie pulled out her gloved hand and started pulling down the fabric. Logan took her cleared arm in his gloved hands and started examining her wrist. At first he didn't see anything so he pulled out a magnify class that he brought with him, and he found a very small speck as if something did just barely bite Marie's wrist.

"Do you see something?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what it is."

Logan left Marie soon after that, she had fallen asleep while they brained stormed what possibly could have bitten her while she was on a mission. Logan still wrapped up in all of this could no get any sleep, so he went to collect Ella from Scott's.

"Logan, you came at the exact right time." Scott said as he opened the door to his and Jean's apartment.

"Why is that Scooter?" Logan asked as he walked into the living area, but Scott wasn't given the chance to answer before Logan picked up the two voices in the other room arguing.

"No it is my turn to play."

"But I won so my turn is longer."

"That's not fair."

"You lost, I won."

"Fine then I get to win."

"No I win."

"DAD!"

"They are starting to fight. We already ate breakfast, and Ella is all packed." Scott said as he led Logan to Aiden's room where all the screaming was coming from.

"Dad, can't I win next time?" Aiden asked as he saw his dad in the doorway.

"It's a game Aiden, you have to play by the rules and try your hardest to win."

"But Ella always wins, I want to win once."

"Wolvie! You're here already. I'm not ready to go. I don't want to leave yet. Can't I stay just a bit longer?" Ella said while seemingly refusing to get up from her spot in front of the small TV that she and Aiden were playing a video game on.

"No, Sunshine it's time to leave Aiden and Uncle Scott alone for a while."

"But I don't want to." Ella said with a pout.

"Come on Ella, I have something planned for us today." Ella's eyes brightened and she started to stand up. Aiden immediately picked up the control she dropped and claimed it has his and that it was his turn. Ella didn't seem to care, more set on what her guardian's plans were.

"Can I see Mommy again?" Ella said while picking up her bag and walking over to Logan and Scott.

"No I'm sorry Ella, we can not go see mommy today." Logan hated telling the small girl that she could not see her mother, but he had no choice. The joy that Ella's eyes had just shined with dimmed, while she exited the room. "What do you say to Uncle Scott and Aiden?"

"Thank you for inviting me over and letting me stay the night Uncle Scott. Aiden thank you for letting me play with you." Ella said as she went into Logan's arms for a hug. Logan did not know how he knew that she needed a hug, but he just instinctually opened his arms for the small girl to fall into.

Scott watched the pair, and frowned at how sad they looked when Rogue was mentioned. He wished that he could do more to help them, and help Rogue get better. He knew that Logan appreciated him taking Ella for the night, but other than that he felt like a failure as leader with two of his team members in so much pain.

"Aiden you look after your old man." Logan said to the young boy who was still playing his game.

"Bye Uncle Logan."

"Bye Kid. Bye Scott. Thanks for watching her." Logan led Ella out of the room and towards their rooms. "You need to change into work cloths, and then we can leave."

"What are work clothes?"

"Old clothes that probably have holes in them."

"But Mommy says not to wear cloths that have holes in them. Why would I need to wear them now?"

"Because we will be outside, and you don't want to get your nice cloths dirty."

"But my cloths always get dirty."

"Ella, please just go change." Logan was on his last nerve, no sleep and now her questioning him was getting to be too much. Ella felt this exasperation and her eyes started tearing and her lip quivering. Logan smelled the salty tears and lifted the girl into a hug. "I'm not mad baby, just tired." He said to comfort her before she started crying.

"Then you should take a nap while I play quietly with my canyons. That's what momma always had me do when she got tired and no one could watch me." Ella said knowingly trying to take care of her guardian.

"I don't need a nap, but thanks for offering to play quietly. Now why don't you go change in some of your holist cloths and then I will show what I have planned for us."

"Are you positive we can't see mommy?" Ella asked in hopes of Logan changing his answer.

"Yes, she's sleeping right now and we don't want to wake her up." Ella nodded her head in understanding, though she really did not understand, and scampered to her room to change.

While Ella changed, Logan thought about the time he took Marie on a special trip to his cabin in the Canadian Rookies. It was the summer she graduated from high school, or rather the institution, and the roads were finally clear enough to get a car through without fear of getting stuck in mud. She had begged him to let her take a year off to do nothing but train to be an X-men and do some traveling. Though she would not do this arguing in the mansion where they would be both over heard vocally and through their thoughts by the professor and the other teacher. No she waited to do all of the arguing at the Lonely Grill.

The Lonely Grill was one of the few bar places he trusted Marie in, and even then only when he was there. He understood that she grew up in the south and got much of his habits stuck in her brain, and thus she occasionally needed a drink or just the masses amount of smoke to calm her nerves and cravings. When she first tried explaining these cravings to him he laughed. Then one night, while he was outside smoking a cigar, she was at his side with such a pleasurable look on her face, that he could tell that the smoke was calming and indeed it was like a graving. He chuckled at her again and consented to take her to a calm non-threatening bar.

* * *

"_Logan, please. I have been studying and going to school for fifteen years of my life, I want to live a little."_

"_No." He said gruffly._

"_Why?" Rogue asked in a huff. He just looked at her with this 'did you just seriously question me?' look. "If you are going to be so quick to shoot down my dreams of road tripping to Alaska, I sure as hell want to know why?"_

_Logan grunted, but answered. "Your schooling is more important."_

"_I will start taking classes next year, I just want one year off."_

"_No."_

"_Will you stop that, I want reasons, a debate, an argument, give me something to work with here."_

"_You went road tripping once look how that turned out." _

"_I met you didn't I?" Marie said with a flirtatious smile. Logan looked at her, grunted again, then took a drink of his beer. _

"_That might not have been the best thing that has ever happened to you." Logan said with a small smirk. She was older no. He had just yesterday seen her walk across the stage to take her diploma from the professor. She had grown up to one fine looking women and Logan was not completely afraid to admit his attraction to her anymore. _

"_Oh I would not say the best, but it ranks right up there with discovering double-fudge chocolate chip cookies." Marie knew she was flirting and she could only hope that the signs that Logan were giving her meant that he knew how much she was flirting. _

_Logan grunted again._

"_Will you stop that, I still want answers."_

"_And I want to know what else is ranked as high as discovering your favorite cookies." Marie smirked and went silent at Logan's blunt statement of understanding the fact that she was teasing him. Logan put down his beer, and lend over toward Marie. Her heart started racing and she sat still waiting for his next move. "That's our song, would you please dance with me." Marie smiled, bit her lip slightly and put her hand in his offered hand. _

_Logan maneuvered them on the dance floor as "Amazed" played over the jukebox. _

"_Please Logan." She whispered softly into his chest._

"_I was hoping you would forget." He said while pulling her slightly closer._

_It was her turn to grunt quietly. "I don't forget things that easily."_

"_You don't need to train to be a full fledge X-men yet." Marie started to interrupt him, but he continued. "We can travel this summer, anywhere you like, together, so I can keep on eye on..." _

"_If you say me I'm going to knee you."_

_Logan chuckled. "…On the boys that will be trying to jump your bones." Marie nodded in understand. "Then in the fall you can start classes and some training. Work your way up to being an X-men Marie, don't start fighting now and loose the chance to be a.." Marie glared up at him as if daring him to call her a kid. "a typical college student."_

_Marie nodded in understanding to his reasons but stayed quite as the song ended._

_When the last notes played over the speakers, Marie prepared herself for her response to Logan's reasoning behind not "allowing" her to take a year off from school. Logan watched her waiting for her reaction to his demand for her to not join the X-men and continue with school._

"_Alright, I want to go Canada again since there won't be so much snow this time. And hit Alaska if we have time. Oh don't you have a cabin up there somewhere." She continued retailing off a list of places she wanted Logan to take her too over the summer. _

_It took Logan a few moments to formulate a response. "Wait a minute Marie, are you Okay with that decision?"_

"_Well yeah, I don't know why you just did not come out and say 'I don't want you out in the battle field yet and I want you to spend the summer with me.' It would have saved us a lot of time in arguing."_

_Logan grunted, but then started chucking at Marie's mirth. Their relationship of more than guardian and girl changed a great deal that day in the 'Lonely Grill'._

* * *

Upon remembering that conversation in the bar, Logan remembered their trip had started by going up to Canada and traveling thru the country until reaching his cabin. Once they reached the cabin, they had no real desire to leave. They shared their first kiss that first night in front of the fire, while sitting on the bear skin rug drinking hot chocolate and talking about absolutely nothing important. Marie was just learning to control her mutation for small amounts of time, and well they used that to their advantaged that summer. By the time August started they were a couple, and heading back to the mansion. They did not come out and tell everyone what transpired between them, but frankly no one really bothered to ask them either. At the beginning of September the professor had found a few leads to Logan's past, and Logan was ready to leave for a few weeks to check them out. The summer away was great, but the school was beginning to suffocate him and Marie understood. They did not come out and agree that his need to seek out his past was okay, but it was something Marie could deal with. She knew that he would come back to her at a drop of a hat, but she also knew that he really wanted and needed to know about his past, if he could ever find information out there in the great unknown.

Logan smiled at his memory and let out a silent prayer to anyone that might hear his prayers, "Please let her survive. I need her more than I need to breath."


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Light of Our Lives Chapter Ten

Author: Aquarius Angel

Rating: Just like the other chapters, and I can't remember what they are right now sorry. It is a very innocent chapter with nothing offensive happening

A.N. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but my computer is going to be down for a while, and thought I better get this posted before then. It's an interesting chapter dealing with Ella. I wanted more info about Rogue in there, but I guess that will have to wait for the next chapter. Oh and if you think it's weird that Ella is four, and so smart, well yeah she's just a really smart four year old. I try portraying her as I remember how my youngest cousin acted at times, and she was really smart for her age.

Standard disclaimer, because I am lacking creativity tonight!**

* * *

****Chapter Ten**

"Okay Wolvie, I'm ready to go." Ella said as she walked out of her room.

Logan looked her over, noticing her jean shorts and faded Tee-shirt that sad 'Mommy's little Angel'. He nodded in appreciation of her wearing older clothes, and led her back out the door. As they walked out of the mansion the pair did not talk, Logan was still lost in his memories and Ella was just quite. But as Logan led her closer to the forest she started to walk slower.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked as he noticed her sluggish walk.

"Where are we going?"

"Into the woods."

"I'm not allowed to go into the woods." Logan just looked at her and waited for her to continue. "The kids are not suppose to wonder into the woods, we could get hurt."

"I will be with and will protect you from getting hurt."

"Did mommy say it was okay?"

"I did not tell mommy, because this is going to be a surprise for her when she gets better." Logan said while kneeling down to her level.

Ella got excited at the idea of a surprise, but was still cautious about going into the woods. "Will she like this surprise?"

"I think she will. Ella we are going to give mommy a house."

"A house?"

"Yes. Uncle Chuck has a cabin and he is going to allow us to live in it together."

"Me, you and mommy?" Ella was not sure what to think of this.

"Yes."

"Like a family, like Uncle Scott, Aunt Jean, and Aiden?"

"Yes."

Ella thought about Logan's answer and took in all the information that he was telling her. She tried to grasp the concept of having a family. After about a minute of Logan staring at her, waiting for her to ask whatever other questions she had locked in her mind, she came up with one last question. "Can I call you daddy?"

Logan was a bit thrown off by this question. He was expecting questions about becoming a family but this, well this he was not expecting at all for some reason. He figured he would always be known as Wolvie to her. But to be called dad by this little girl, that was so much like Marie, and yet not literally a part of her, was well shocking to his brain. And after the question sank in he realized he did not have an answer for her. He would love to be called daddy by her, but what would Marie say? But Marie was not there and Ella was staring at him waiting for his response. He took a deep breath and tried his luck at answering the child in front of him.

"I would love to be your daddy, if it is what you want." There he said it, but was it the right answer. In his heart he felt like it was, to be her dad, the male role in her life, the man to watch her grow up and protect her from all the evil of the world, but what would Marie say?

Ella's face lit up with a bright big smile and she ran into his arms, and knocking him flat on his back. "Yea I have a daddy and mommy now."

Logan embraced her and at that moment he knew that he said the right thing, because he would be this girl's dad full heartily.

"Okay Ella, let's get going we have a lot of work to do." Logan stood her back up while he stood up himself, and took her hand to lead her into the forest. "This path is going to lead us straight to the cabin. Latter this week the professor is going to have lights set up along the path. That way when you and mommy travel to the mansion you will be able to see where you are going." Logan explained some of the changes to the forest to help Ella become comfortable with the fact that they would be living in the forest.

"What about when you are traveling to the mansion?"

"With my wolverine senses I can see in the dark."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Logan said with a light chuckle. He thought to himself that if any other child would ask him so many questions he would probably walk away from them, but not his little Ella. She was special, and now his.

"Is that the cabin?" Logan looked at where the girl was pointing and realized that they had reached the cabin. It was a small cabin, but there was plenty of room to add on, if need be. From the outside you could see the porch that went across the front, the front door and two large bay windows. Along the side you could see a garden and a shed in the back.

"Yes that is our new home."

"Can we go inside?"

"Lead the way Sunshine." Ella ran towards the door, and Logan walked behind her. She of course reached the door first, and realized that it was locked.

"Hurry up, Wolvie. I want to see my new home." Ella said impatiently with her hands on her hips. Logan had to hide his smirk, she looked just like Marie.

"You will have a lifetime to look at it." Logan said while opening the door and allowing her to walk in under his arm. He stood in the door way and watched her twirl around to take in the cabin. From the door way you saw, a large living room with a fire place, a small dinning room, a staircase, and a door that lead to the kitchen. Ella walked backed to the kitchen and saw all the new stainless steal appliances, marble counter tops, and another staircase. She looked back at Logan, who had followed her into the kitchen, and with his nod ran up the stairs. Logan followed her at a distance and watched as she walked into every room. There were three bedrooms and a bathroom. The master bedroom took up half of the upstairs and the other two rooms were a good size, for what was suppose to be a small get away cabin.

"Can I have this room?" Ella said as she looked into a room that looked over the back yard and had windows on both the west and south side of the cabin.

Logan smirked. "You can have either room. Just decide what color you want me to paint it, and we can go from there."

Ella smiled and jumped into Logan's arms. "Thank you Daddy. Thank you so much. Mommy is going to love this house." Logan embraced the girl in a strong hug, and had tears in his eyes from being called daddy for the first time.

"You are welcome sweetheart. Now as you can see we do not have to do too much work to the inside, because most of the furniture we will need Marie's help to pick out. But the outside could use some work, and there is some cleaning we might have to do.

"Let's do the outside work today, and save the inside stuff for a rainy day." Ella said while walking out the door.

"That sound like a good plan." As they walked out the door Logan showed Ella to the shed. "Would you like to dig up the front garden so we can plant new plants?"

"But there are already flowers there?" Ella said in confusion.

"Yes but they do not get enough sun so we need to put plants there that do not need a lot of sun, and replant those flowers in the back."

"Okay I will go work with the plants."

Logan handed her a small shovel, and a pair of gloves. Now some might think that a child of Ella's age should not be working outside, but this was a small project to keep her busy. Logan had to work on the house, and the mansion staff was already helping him out so much, that if Ella could help him with the cabin work, it would be a few less times he would need to ask them to baby-sit. As Ella started on the front garden, Logan started to rack the leaves from the yard. He was just finishing up when Ella shouted at him to come look at her garden. When he looked over to where she was standing, he was amazed to see flowers blooming and looking as if they had just blossomed.

To say the least, Logan was shocked and amazed, but he did not want to frighten her, so he acted happy and surprised. "Ella they are beautiful. How did you bring the flowers back to life?" He asked without sounding completely shocked.

"You said all they needed was sunshine. So I thought really hard about how to get the sun to them, while I worked the dirt around them. Then my hands got really warm and they glowed a little bit. And right before my eyes the flowers started to look like flowers again."

Logan of course realized that this must have to do with her mutation. It would explain why her body was always warm. Logan went to sit in the dirt next to her, and started asking her simple questions, in hopes of find out information about the incident without scarring her. "Why did you not call for me when you hands started glowing? Weren't you scarred?"

"I was scarred, but I don't know, it felt right." She said with a shrug. "Did I do something wrong daddy?" Ella said has if she was about to cry.

Her mouth started to quiver and she was calling him daddy again, he couldn't help but take her into his arms. "No you did nothing wrong. Ella you will have to go see Aunt Jean though when we get back to the mansion."

"Will she put me in the hospital like Mommy?" Ella asked half scarred.

"No, she will just want to find out why you were able to make the flowers grow."

"Oh." Ella was silent for a moment then asked another question. "Do we have to go right away? I want to work with the flowers some more."

"No we can wait a little while." Logan said while getting up to start his yard work again. Only now he staid in the front yard to watch Ella, incase she used her mutation again.

* * *

"Well it seems that she can not summon her powers at will, and therefore there is no way for us to find out exactly what her abilities will be. Though, we do know that she is a mutant." Jean said as she discussed Ella's mutation. She had just got done examining Ella, and she found nothing unusual, except for the fact that the little girl was extremely excited for her mother to get better.

Jean allowed Logan to view most of the examination by a one-way mirror, since it was more of a mental exam than a physical. The red headed doctor was now talking to him in that same room, as they watched Ella color in a coloring book.

"How do you know she is a mutant?"

"I ran some blood and genetic tests when she first arrived at the Mansion. Between Hank's and my own findings we can locate the mutation gene with ease." (See X-1) "But what people's mutations are varies, as well as when their mutations appear. For most mutants they start realizing they are mutants during puberty when their bodies are all ready going through so many changes, or during high levels of emotion." Jean said with a sigh.

"Ella is only four."

"Which indicates that she is mostly likely from mutant parents; Children of two mutant parents tend to show signs of mutation earlier. In Ella's case her excitement and genetics, enabled her to use her powers. Unfortunately that is not a sound reasoning for her mutation to have been called upon as it was, but more like an assumption. I suggest allowing Charles to talk to her, and look into her thoughts. And before you say no, just think about it, and how it might help Ella control her powers sooner."

Logan looked at the doctor and then back at Ella, and thought.

"Have you told Rogue yet?"

"No."

"Are you going too?"

"Yes." Jean nodded her head at his statement, but refrained from asking anymore questions. "She needs to know about this, I can't keep this from her. And she is going to be so upset that she missed it." Jean nodded again, and once again refrained from speaking. "I'll take Ella up to see Jubilee and then go talk to Rogue. She will know what to do." Logan turned away from the mirror and started heading towards the door. "Thanks Jeannie, for everything."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Light of Our Lives Chapter Eleven

Author: Aquarius Angel

Rating: Okay this chapter is pretty PG, nothing major happening (well that would effect the rating anyway)

A.N. Okay so I finally have some answers to some of the questions everyone has. Or atleast leads to finding the answers. Just read the chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, I just couldn't get to editing it. Plus it's like five pages long with lots of long paragraphs and less conversation.

Disclaimer: If I was a good enough writer to own these characters you would not see me posting them on random sites like FanFiction, you would see my name in the lights. Oops that's if I was a star. Anyway, yeah I don't own any of the characters, except Ella. She's all mine.

And now on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

"Marie are you going to be alright?" Logan had just finish explaining to his lover about their child showing signs of having a mutational gift. Sure the child was not biologically theirs, but as the last weeks had past Logan forgot more and more how Ella was not technically his daughter. At least not yet. And now he had just told the only mother Ella had ever known, that she had missed her child's first experience of being a mutant. And in their world that was like missing your child's first word or step. Of course Logan omitted a few things about the experience, like instead of being in the middle of the woods they were just in Strom's garden on the roof. Now that the fact was told to Marie, Logan was worried that she would be really upset. Thus far she listened to his story, cried a few small tears, but over all was not openly upset.

"I knew things like this might happen." Logan raised one eyebrow stating that was no reason for not being more upset. Marie sighed and continued with a sheepish and very weak smile. "Okay honestly I'm mad as hell, but I don't have the energy to put behind that type of emotion." A few more tears slid down her cheek. Logan gentle rubbed them away with his gloved hand. "Was it amazing?"

"Yeah, she will be a regular X-geek before we know it." Logan said with a small smile.

Marie laughed softly at Logan's attempt to humor her, sighed and told him what she thought of the situation. "Well she has to talk to Xavier. He is always telling us that the sooner he can start working with the children, the sooner they can learn to control and use their powers productively. Maybe he can learn more about her, since her memories of before being rescued seem to be gone. At first she was to afraid of the med lab and being with the professor alone, but now I think Ella will do just fine in a meeting with Charles."

"She does like him, calls him Grandpa Chuck."

Marie smiled and laughed gentle again. Logan was trying his hardest to keep her smiling. "Logan I want to get better, I'm trying so hard to do everything that Hank and Jean think will work. But I'm just not feeling any different." Marie cried softly. She hated being this weak in front of him, but her emotions were just erupting. She had no control over anything in her life anymore.

Logan took Marie into his arms, and gently kissed the top of her head. "I know darlin', I know."

* * *

After Marie fell asleep in his arms, Logan went to talk with the Professor. He listened to Logan's concerns for both Ella and Rogue. He still did not have an answer about Rogue, but he agreed to talk with Ella. Being the grandfather of all of the children in the institute he was more than happy to help them with their problems. And a first time mutation, though not necessarily a problem, still needed to be handled carefully. After all problems with handling their mutations is why most of the children have ended up at his school for the gifted. 

Logan could not handle the waiting. True he did not age and time had no major effect on his life, but that did not mean he was known for his patience. He was a more go get it done and over with type of person. But now he could do nothing but wait. At least he was only waiting for the professor to finish talking to Ella. He had canceled his classes knowing that he would not be able to focus on teaching with his little girl talking to the professor about, well he was not sure what about. So he canceled his classes, instructing them to do something productive during their free time, and went to the gym to work out.

He was in the process of doing pull ups, when he heard someone enter the gym. "What do you want?" He asked without looking up, and since the gym's smells over whelmed his senses he had know clue as to who was bugging him.

"Mr. Logan." He heard a quite voice address him. "We were wondering if there was anything that we could do?"

Logan dropped from the pull up bar and looked at and gave the girl a very small smile. "No Claire, there is nothing you can do."

She nodded in understanding, but was still hesitant to leave him. "You know everything will work out in the end. The doctors might not know anything right now, but they can figure it out." She was quite like a mouse, even looked like one, but Logan knew that the girl was smart and had lived through more tragedies than a common sixteen year old.

"Yeah I know that." Logan answered, and watched her think over her words carefully.

Claire looked at her feet then at the doors before continuing in a whisper. "Ella is fine with the professor. She's talking a mile a minute. You really have nothing to worry about." Logan grunted to show his disbelief and shock by that information. She smiled at him and winked. "I don't just look like mouse I have their hearing too."

Logan looked at her not in really amazement but in understanding. "Thanks. I didn't think it would be right if I stood close to the door to over hear."

"Well, I'm sure all your questions will be answered soon, since the professor's door is opening now."

"Damn girl, my hearing isn't even that good." Claire smiled and started to walk towards the doors.

"You might want to shower first Logan; Ella has to go back to class anyway."

Logan grunted. "Speaking of classes, tell your classmates in the locker room that they better be prepared to work overtime in the Danger Room tomorrow." Logan said with an evil laugh as Claire's face turned to dread.

* * *

'_Come in Logan'_

"Could you just once let me knock?" Logan said with a grunt as he entered the Professor's office.

The Professor listened to Logan's grunting and complaining about his mind being invaded as the Wolverine took a seat across from the desk. Logan sat in the chair and just stared at his hands as the professor sorted through a few pages of different colored papers on his desk.

"Ella is a very smart child." Logan looked at the professor with one eyebrow raised, questioning the older man in front of him. He already knew Ella was smart, couldn't Chuck find out anything else? "Yes I did find out some other interesting facts about Ella's past." Logan grunted again about him reading his mind but sat to attention in a way to respect the professor and what he was about to find out about his little girl. "She is a relative of Mystique's."

"No." Logan said in a very serious way. "There is no way that my little innocent sunshine is in anyway related to that blue-body.."

The Professor interrupted Logan's rant, "She is a niece I believe, a fact that Ella does not remember clearly, but is suppressed in the back of her memory." Logan was about to speak again, but Charles raised his hand to stop him. "Both of Ella's parents were mutants but died in a car crash. Ella survived because she was in a car seat. After the accident Mystique took her to a friend to watch over, and from there to the warehouse. But Ella was only there a few hours before the X-men showed up. It would appear that Mystique wishes Ella to be here at the school, other wise she would have left her niece in the care of her trusted friend."

Logan nodded in understanding to Charles conclusion, and the two sat in silence both thinking of the circumstances that lead to Ella coming to the mansion and into first Rogue's life and then Logan's.

"I don't like Mystique." Logan said plainly as he put his head into his hands. "That warehouse has something to do with Rogue being sick, and if Mystique was there…well she could have a solution."

The Professor nodded but stayed silent, in hopes that Logan would form a plan on his own. Logan never spoke. "I could attempt to tracker, she does not have Erik's helmet, but she can still find ways to hide from me." Logan only nodded to the Professor's suggestion. Charles sighed and continued. "If I am able to find her and make contact with her, I will try and set up a meeting for the both of you on neutral ground."

Logan's head was still resting in his palms. He felt useless, helpless, and restless. He wanted to be able to help his Marie, protect his daughter, and get some answers from the one person that seemed to have them; a woman who has already tried to kill Rogue twice and appears to be the one responsible for putting her on her death bed now. Logan sighed, and looked the professor in the eyes knowing that his idea of a plan was his only hope. "Okay Charles, try to find Mystique and set up a meeting for us, I will met her on almost any terms."

Charles nodded glad that Logan was coming to terms with his findings from Ella's past. He heard the Wolverine inside Logan's head and knew that the "young" man in front of him was dealing with deep emotional turmoil, and would leave the house for a few hours.

"Logan the good news is…" Logan stared at the old man in front of him with a look that just screamed 'you have so got to be kidding me with that line. "Ella was excited to talk about her mutation. So many kids come into my office scared of themselves and what they might accidentally do. But Ella was confident in her mutation and can't wait to learn how to control her new abilities. This is a very good thing Logan."

Logan gave the professor a half smile. "She is a very good thing, Chuck. I can't wait until Rogue can see her daughter's mutation." With that last statement Logan got up to leave the Professor's office. But before he could walk out the door Charles got the last word.

"I will have Scott look after Ella, while you go gain control of the wolverine." Logan grunted in dismay, but nodded with agreement of his need to run wild for a few hours.

* * *

Logan spent the rest of the late afternoon and early evening hours running around the woods. The mansion's residents were a bit surprised to hear wolf cries, but were confident that they were perfectly safe. When he returned to the mansion he went straight to Rogue's room, which he considered as their room, took a shower, changed into sweats and went to collect Ella from Scott. 

He was not too happy to have to see Scott right now, but did not want his daughter sleeping so far away from him. When the fearless leader opened the door, he was a bit shocked to see Logan at his door. Jean was right behind Scott, both still fully dressed since it was only nine-thirty. They allowed Logan into their rooms, where he started searching the room for any sign of his little girl.

"She's asleep in Aiden's room. We can take her down to breakfast tomorrow if you would like." Jean said while leading Logan over to her son's room.

"No." Logan said plainly while looking over Ella's sleeping body. She was sleeping on an air mattress on the floor, while Aiden slept in his bed. "Thank you for watching her." Logan picked her up carefully and started heading out of Scott and Jean's apartment.

Scott stepped in front of Logan before the larger man could leave. Logan just stared at his suppose leader, but did not say a word. . "Let us help you." Scott finally said slowly but more in an understanding way than in a commanding leader way.

Logan sighed. "I've got to do this." He looked down at the small child that he carried, and sighed again, a deeper tired sigh. "Thank you for looking after Ella, that means more to me…to us than you know." Scott was going to make a comment but Logan continued before he could. "If I think you could help in anyway I will let go of some of my pride and ask." Logan wasn't speaking in his gruff I don't need any help voice, but rather in a soft gentle almost defeated whisper.

Scott nodded in an understanding way. Jean smiled gentle in hopes of looking calmer than she felt, because she too felt defeated when it came to Rogue's illness. Logan gave them a quick nod and took his daughter back to her own bed that was with in his listening distance.

After placing Ella in her bed and covering her with her blanket, Logan sat by her side and watched her sleep. He could hear her heart beating and her deep breaths, and it calmed him. He knew that no matter how evil her biological aunt was, or what may come in the near and distant future, Ella would forever be his, his and Marie's, their daughter, if not in blood, in heart and soul. The trio would not be separated by any evil being, not even death.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Light of Our Lives Chapter Twelve

Author: Aquarius Angel

Rating: Okay this chapter is pretty PG, nothing major happening (well that would effect the rating anyway)

A.N. Shorter chapter, more of a filler, but answers are coming! This Story has over a thousand hits, but the reviews don't reflect it! That's okay because short of death nothing is going to stop me from finishing this story now that it is so close to be done.

Disclaimer: WHAT I don't own X-men…It was all a dream…Alright I suppose I don't have to own them…but you didn't have to spoil my dream. Oh such is the lot of a fanfiction writer!

* * *

"The meeting place is about twenty miles from here, at the Little Bear Park. It is very popular and on any give Saturday a hundred families will be there if not more." The X-men had gathered in order to form some type of plan to Logan's meeting with Mystique.

Charles located the easily disguisable woman easily with Cebrebo, and she openly admitted to allowing him to find her so easily. When the professor contacted her, she agreed to meeting with Logan, but had one condition, Ella had to come with him. At first Logan refused, he did not want Ella anywhere near Mystique. Knowing how important this meeting was Charles explained where the meeting place would be, and that, though Ella would be there, she would probably not recognize Mystique as the person sitting next to Logan. Logan too knew how important this meeting was but still had a hard time dealing with this condition to the meeting. With much thought and grunts he finally agreed to meeting with the blue woman with Ella present.

Even though Logan was hopping to handle this situation alone he knew that if Ella was to be there that he would need help. Charles agreed with Logan's thoughts of having extra X-men around the park, just in case Mystique did try to pull anything, like kidnapping Ella. The meeting was supposed to be simple, but being X-men they wanted to plan out the 'mission' and a recovery mission just in case.

"That's a lot of people to keep an eye on." Jubilee stated plainly.

"We will not be watching the people that much. From what we can tell Mystique is hiding Ella from Erik, meaning she is going to be trying to keep a low profile." Scott stated.

"And you will be keeping your eyes on Ella at all times." Logan said with a glare at Jubilee.

"Yes sir." The yellow clothed X-men said with a salute.

"Now Logan will be sitting on the bench here, and Ella will be playing around here. Jubilee you will be in-charge of keeping Ella safe. Mystique knows that someone will be close to the girl, but she might no recognize you as an X-man." Scott did not give Jubilee any time to make a comment as he continued to explain the mission, and pointing out the different areas of the park on the X-men's three-dimensional screen. "Jean will be in a vehicle in this area monitoring the brain activity, and I will be with her in case there is any need for backup. The four of us should be plenty, without seeming threatening." All of the X-men present nodded there head's in agreement. Scott kept his eye on Logan surprised that he seemed so calm about them talking about the situation as they were.

Logan saw Scott looking at him and nodded for him to continue, and also showing the fearless leader that he was still not to happy about this "mission". Being a father himself Scott understood how Logan felt, because if anything happened to Aiden or Jean (again) he was sure he would not be handling the situation with the calm that Logan presented in the meeting. "Now if the worse should happen and Ella is kidnapped, she has two tracking devices. The first one is in a pin that she will be wearing on her clothes. The second Hank will be placing in Ella's body." Scott nodded at the big blue doctor to explain the device.

"The device is small enough to not be noticed by any metal detectors, but the key is that it will leave her body naturally." Hank stated from his chair.

"How long will the second device…uh…work?" Bobby asked.

"For about thirty days." Hank said very proud of his creation.

"But we will have my daughter back in a matter of minutes." Logan said with a death stare at all of the X-geeks.

Before Logan could scare off his entire team Scott opened his mouth to continue, but Jubilee beat him to the bunch.

"Don't worry Wolvie, that kid of yours will not leave my site. Plus she's a smart kid and between you and Rogue raising her, she can protect herself with ease."

"She's only four Jubilee." Storm said.

"Four and already showing signs of being able to control her mutation, that means she is smarter than the average four year old." Jubilee said with a definite, I-don't-care-if-you-were-my-teacher-I-still-know-my-stuff tone.

"Alright, everyone settle down. This mission hits close to home, everyone understands that. But it's not like we have not been in this position before." Everyone listened to Scott who was trying to finish up the mission briefing. When he mentioned close to home, they all thought of the many recovery missions they all have been on and other missions that were more emotional than dangerous. "This is suppose to be a simple meeting, but since it is with one of the more dangerous mutants on the streets, we needed a back-up plan. Everyone be prepared to leave tomorrow, in your designated vehicles at thirteen-hundred hours."

* * *

"Mommy, I get to go to the park." Ella said as she sat next to her mother, down in the under levels of the mansion.

Logan had gone to talk to Marie right after the mission briefing, and explain to her everything that would happen the following afternoon. Marie listened as best as she could in her condition, and told Logan that she trusted him and the X-men to keep their daughter safe. Her only request was that she got to see Ella in the morning. Logan was not sure about this, but knew how important it was for Marie, and Ella would like the chance to see her mother too. So after talking to both doctors, it was agreed upon that Marie could visit with Ella for an hour or until Marie was warn out.

"What are you going to do at the park?"

"Play on the swings and monkey bars. Jubilee says that I can play on anything as long as I am careful. She is so cool." Ella had been sitting next to Marie the entire time talking about everything and anything that came to her four year old mind. She explained to her mom about the plants growing for her, and how much fun she was having with her daddy.

Logan stood off to the side and watched his two girls talk. Every once in a while he would make a comment or grunt, but for the most part he just listen. Marie would look over at him occasionally and give him a smile, in which he would return. An observer to the scene would know that the two adults in the room were deeply in love and that the young child with them was loved by both adults. It was what most would call a Kodak moment, if only Marie was not so sick and sallow looking.

"What has your cousin Aiden been up to?" Marie missed watching her godchild, but knew that Logan was looking out for the little guy not to mention both of his parents and a houseful of friends around to watch him and the other children in the mansion.

"I get to go over to his room a lot, whenever daddy is busy, though Jubilee tries getting me to come with her. She says that with you down her she needs mini Rogue to entertain her. Aunt Kitty is getting big, Uncle Bobby never leaves her alone and she gets kind of cranky. Mommy can you come to the park today and play with me?"

"No Ella, I have to stay here remember. You will have a lot of fun with Jubes and Wolvie." Marie said giving Logan a wink.

"Daddy can you take a camera so mommy can see pictures of us at the park?" Ella asked while giving Logan her best puppy dog look.

"Yeah I will grab one as we head upstairs." Logan said, even though he was not sure if having pictures of the day would be a good or bad thing. If Mystique does have the answers that Logan has been seeking, then tomorrow will be a day to be remembered, but if the blue woman tries capturing or hurting Ella then the day would not be such a pleasant memory.

Ella's puppy dog look turned into a shining smile as soon as she heard her father agree to her idea. "Mommy I will make sure that we get a lot of pictures to show you."

"Thank you baby." Marie said while giving her daughter a light kiss on the cheek. She had to be careful with her mutation, but did not want her daughter to miss out on affection from her mother.

"Okay sunshine we have to get going, or we won't be able to play on everything." Logan said in an attempt to get his daughter ready to leave her mother in the infirmary.

"Just a few more minutes with mommy, PLEASE!" Ella said while hugging her mother close. "I miss you so much, mommy. Wolvie isn't the same as you."

"But you just said that you were having fun." Marie said while hugging her daughter.

"Yeah, but daddy isn't the same as having you too."

"I know sunshine, I know."

Logan didn't say a word to this exchange. He knew that Ella loved him, and loved spending time with him. But the little girl was missing her mother, and who was he to deny her since he too was missing Marie. If only he could help Marie without meeting with the Blue Monster.

"Off you two go now, I need to rest." Marie said while giving Ella one last squeeze. Ella took her leave from her mother and walked towards the door. Logan patted Ella on her head and walked over to sit next to Marie. He gave her a quick kiss and a hug. "I love you and I trust you too keep her safe."

Logan sighed and held on to his love for a few seconds longer. "I love you too. Now get some rest and I will come see you later tonight."

Logan kissed Marie's forehead and left the couch to walk beside his daughter.

"Love you mommy. See you soon." Ella and Marie waved at each other until they were both out of site.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Light of Our Lives Chapter Thirteen

Author: Aquarius Angel

Rating: T or PG-13, it's not bad, but if anyone thinks different just tell me. I'm never sure with ratings.

A.N. Um…eight pages long, and it's almost done. At least one more Chapter and probably and epilgoue

Disclaimer: Yeah, in my next life I am going to marry a FOX owner so I can claim owning these character, but until I won't claim them.

_

* * *

Flashback _

"_Rogue you look wonderful." _

"_Thanks Kitty but it is your day, and you are the one that is glowing in beauty." Rogue had just entered the "Bridal Room", or rather the library that was converted into the girls place to get ready for the wedding. Kitty was already in there with her hair and makeup people. Jean was sitting the corner holding a sleeping Aiden. As she greeted the bride, Rogue embraced her friend in a hug. "Are you nervous?"_

"_No…well sort of. I'm afraid that I will just start phasing and Bobby won't be able to put the ring on my finger." Kitty said with a nervous laugh. "Did I thank you for being my maid of honor, I just don't think Jubilee could handle."_

"_Seeing as how she forgot about the bridal shower three times, and left with the bar tender at the bachelorette party, yeah I think she's happy that she does not have all the responsibility of being your maid-of-honor. Oh and while we are talking about parties," Rogue went into a whisper. "Logan reported that the party was pretty tame, just a regular poker night."_

_Kitty sighed in relief. "Thank you, that takes a load off my mind. Not like I was worried or anything. It's probably just me watching too many movies, but still thank him for me."_

"_I already did." Rogue said with a suggestive wink._

"_Don't want to know." Kitty said as she started walking back to get the rest of her dress buttoned up._

"_What you don't want to hear about the…"_

"_LALALALALALA, I can't hear you." Kitty said loudly while covering her ears._

"_Is she talking about Logan and his sexy animal body again?" Jubilee said while making a grand entrance into the bridal room._

"_I was just going to tell Kitty that she owes me twenty dollars for the beer and cigars I had to bribe Logan with, not how he was thanked after completing his assignment." Rogue said with another suggestive wink towards Jubilee._

"_Oh leave the virgin bride alone." Jubilee said with sarcasm in her voice. "It's not like she doesn't know what goes on behind the bedroom doors."_

"_It doesn't mean I want to hear about it, I do have to look at him and I would prefer not to blush every time he enters a room."_

"_No that's Rogue's job." Jubes said. "Now everyone look at this dress isn't it amazing." Jubilee was dressed in a short, strapless, yellow, dress. It was simple and perfect for a late spring, early summer wedding. Rogue was dressed in similar dress in pink. Kitty's wedding dress had two small straps and flowed around her in the breeze. It had a small trail that accented her small body and made her look the picture spring bride._

"_You are gorgeous Jubes, now how does this veil go on?" Kitty said as she handed the medium length veil to her close friend._

"_I think you three have this under control." Jean said while struggling to stand with little Aiden in her arms. _

_Rogue walked over to her and took her Godson out of his mother's arms. "Why don't you let Logan watch him? You and Scott have a lot to do, being the host couple. After all he his, this little guy's Godfather."_

_Jean looked at the women that would be the one to take care of her son if anything happens to Scott and/or herself. "You're right, after all it's not like it will be for a long time, and he's not doing anything other than sitting there."_

"_That's the attitude, and he should spend more time with Aiden." Rogue handed the little boy back to his mother and went back to Jubilee and Kitty._

"_Nervous yet?" Rogue asked._

"_If you keep asking me that, I will be, and then what are you going to do."_

"_Hand you my tennis shows and helmet and say bring her back with a full tank of gas."_

"_Some maid-of-honor you are." Jubes said. Rogue and Kitty gave her a questioning look. "You could at least give her the plane tickets too." All the girls started laughing, but calmed down after the make-up person gave them a look._

_After the girls settled down from their laughing, they did not talk while securing Kitty veil to her head. Out of no where Kitty looked at Rogue and asked, "Do you think he will ever ask you to marry him?"_

_Rogue looked at her best friend in shock. Sure the girls were open with their relationships, but Rogue kept a pretty tight lip when it came to Logan. It wasn't like her best friends did not know that she was seeing or even sleeping with Logan, but she just never told them about her insecurities about their relationship. Rogue took a minute to look her one best friend all dressed in white and her other friend dresses as a bridesmaid. "No." She said it plain, simple and very confidently._

"_What!" Both Jubilee and Kitty said at the same time in shock._

"_No, marriage isn't Logan's thing! We might be together forever, but I don't really see him asking me to marry him." Rogue said this so seriously that after sharing a look with each other her two best friends did not ask any further questions._

_Logan couldn't believe that he let that little brown eyed slip-of-a-girl wrap him around her finger and that he had shown up to another one of these things. All the people dressed up, tons of flowers invading his sense of smell, music messing with his ears, and people everywhere. Okay it was a small wedding, mostly students, but some on Bobby's family did decide to attend. Logan would never admit to anyone, other than Marie, but he was glad that the boys parents decide to keep in touch with their son, and not let the fact that John blew up five police cars in front of their house overly affect their love for their son. _

_But still he did not have to be happy with the fact that he was at another wedding. Jean and Scott had such a small wedding that Logan got away with wearing jeans, but not this time Marie would not let him wear his custom outfit. When he arrived at the mansion, two nights ago, Marie had already purchased, steamed, and laid out an entire outfit for him. Kaki pants, a light blue shirt, and a tie. Upon seeing the outfit he said "NO" but here he was wearing the pants, shirt and even the tie. Marie didn't know about the tie, she bought it in hopes of convincing him to wear it, but when she left him she had given up, happy he was wearing everything else. But then he put the strangling thing on, and even tied it himself. He was just glad she did ask him to match her dress with a pink shirt. _

_And now on top of already subjecting himself to the wedding, he had to watch his Godson. In which he couldn't believe either, how did he get to be this little guys Godson? It's not like he was responsible or even a good role model. But Scott asked him, and then Marie told him that she was going to be the Godmother and what that all meant, and he couldn't chance anyone having to spend that much time with her, other than himself, even if the odds of something happening to Scott or Jean (again )were slim to none (hopefully). He did not know that it would mean he would be subjected to holding the sleeping kid. Though he was a cute kid, smart too, and would latch on to his leg the moment he walked in the mansion's door, the fact is the kid was growing on him. And as much as he complained about the kid, he was not all disappointed in the fact that he was a little responsible for Aiden and how he would grow up. And after three years of watching the little guy grow up, he was starting to think about what his own kids would look like. And that scared him. _

_He wasn't suppose to want kids or be responsible for someone else's life. But Marie changed that the moment he sat down at the other end of the bar and they shared that look. Then she stowed away in his trailer. What was he suppose to do, leave her to freeze to death? Well yeah, but that look in the bar came back to his mind and he knew that this slip-of-a-girl needed him, more than he needed to be alone. He knew that it would stir up his life, the moment she started talking back to him and telling him to buckle up. And she did, because here he was sitting in a white covered chair, dressed up, holding a sleeping child, and waiting for a wedding of all things to take place. _

_As Logan thought of all this, the band started to wrap up the instrumental sitting music as the wedding was about to start. Logan noticed Bobby walk in with two of his fellow "Junior X-Men" as his best-man and groomsman, and Kurt (who was in a nice suit that hid his tail in order to not completely scare the "normal" people that were attending) who would be conducting the ceremony. Professor Xavier had a judge friend present, for the signing and legalizing of the ceremony, who was sitting next to him in the front row on the groom side.. Jean and Strom were also sitting in the front row but on the bride's side, as they were the closest women and adults in Kitty's life. Logan had sat a few rows back and to the far groom's side avoiding most of the soon to be crying females that were present. As the precession started two of the younger students walked down the isle one throwing flowers and the other carrying the rings on the pillow. Logan rolled his eyes at the two that looked like they were having so much fun having all eyes on them. Then Jubilee walked down the isle, surprising at a slow rate smiling at the camera, and then sending the little flower girl a funny look that had both of the small children giggling. Rogue was next, and Logan was amazed. He had seen her earlier all dressed up, but now, walking down the isle, she was gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, and serene. _

"_Aunty Rogue looks pretty." Aiden said from Logan's arms._

_Logan looked at the boy, surprise that he did not realize the boy had woken up in all of his deep thinking. "She's really beautiful isn't she?" Logan said quietly to the boy, while motioning that they needed to be quite. Logan looked again at his girlfriend, lover and mate and knew that she dissevered more than he was willing to offer, but also knew that he was not willing to give her up to get the chance for more with anyone else._

_With that realization a deep sense of fear seeped through him, fear that he would lose the most important and only person he has ever remembered loving_

* * *

Present Day 

The park was filled with children playing and parents mingling. Blue skies could be seen for miles, and the sun was shining brightly on everyone. The park goers could not have asked for a better day to be at the park. The weather seemed to reflect everyone's happy mood, except ones.

Logan sat on a bench that was set apart from the actual park's play equipment. He kept on eye on Ella, and an eye and nose on the people closest to him. Most of the people wondering around the outer rim of play set avoided him since, while everyone else seemed to be enjoying their day at the park, the man on the bench had a frown on his face. He did not seem to fit in the "perfect happy" park atmosphere that the rest of the parks attendants where showing, and Logan did not care. He was there for one reason, to save Rogue.

They had been at the park for about thirty minutes. Ella was playing, with Jubilee within arms reach, Jean and Scott sitting in a car down the road, and Logan on the bench, and then he smelt her. After encountering Mystique, well over a dozen times, over the last eight years he could pick up her smell easily, no matter how big the crowd. She of course knew this and headed straight towards the bench. Logan chanced a slight glance to his side, and saw an elderly grandmother sitting next to him. Anyone looking at the two or walking by them, would see the odd pair, but not think anything about since they did not appear to know each other.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't sonny."

Logan didn't chance a response. He wanted to get up and strangle her, but knew that would not solve any of his problems or answer any of his questions.

"She's a very smart child, sometimes to smart." Mystique was not looking at Logan, but not really looking at Ella either. Just sort of talking to herself, but in a voice Logan knew he was expected to over hear her. "Her parents were proud of her, but they feared raising her in this world. When they died I was all she had left in this world." For those that were walking by and could over hear the conversation, would assume that the old lady was talking about her grandchild, not the niece that she seemingly turned over to the X-men's care. "As you have probably guessed Erik doesn't know about her, and that is the way I want to keep it. She is too little to live the dangerous life that I live." Mystique stopped her talking and the pair sat in silence for a few moments.

Logan finally realized that she was not going to continue unless he said something. So he stated simply, "Why?"

"Why did I choose you and Rogue?" Logan was so shocked by this statement that he looked over at the grandmother that was sitting next to him. Not revealing his surprise in facial expression, but by the acknowledgment of her presence. "What did you think, that I wanted Xavier to raise her?" She gave him a slight humorous laugh. "Your precious professor and his school would give her a shelter and protected life, but I want more for her. I want her to know about the real world, and how our kind have had to struggle in order to live peacefully. She needs to know the truth of the world, not just how an ideal world should be. I want her to have choices and options."

"And if she chooses the X-men?"

Mystique was silent for a moment before answered. "That is her choice. I don't agree with everything Erik does, but I know that he is willing to fight for freedom, and that is better than sitting around and waiting for the government to start slaughtering us." Logan grunt at this statement but stayed silent. "You of all people know what it is like to be under government control, and Rogue isn't as sheltered as people think she is. She learned a lot on the road about people's hate towards mutants and who you can and can not trust." Rogue had told Logan all about her time on the road it was over six months of trials and tribulations. He was not happy to find out all that she had to go through before he met her, but Rogue calmed him down and told him he could change anything now. She survived it all and became a stronger woman because of it all. Mystique was right about how Rogue would raise her children. She would not try to hide them away from the world, but rather teach them how protect themselves and survive almost anything that they should come their way. But that did not mean Logan like knowing that Mystique knew this about his lover and hopefully his future wife. "Unfortunately you were not being as cooperate with the plan as I was expecting you to be." Mystique said in a disappoint old lady voice. The voice your grandmother uses and it makes you feel like shit for disappointing them.

"I didn't know I was suppose to cooperate in my enemies plan." Logan said plainly, not letting the voice that would be sending everyone else begging for forgiveness affect him.

"I thought when you first found out about her being sick, you would rush to her side."

"I didn't know, no one was willing to tell me. Rogue did not want me rushing back."

"That girl was waiting for you to come to her on your own. You are a fool for leaving her so often. Are you expecting her to wait for you forever?"

"No."

"Good, but I wasn't going to take the chance you would, and I needed you to be together. Ella deserves to have two parents. So I took precautions and infected Rogue just incase you did not get your act together and rush to her side."

Inwardly Logan was fierce with the Blue Women or rather old lady sitting next to him, but again reminded himself that killing her would not give him answers and would only cause a seen with the park attendance. So he held in his anger and waited for her to finish.

"You have to ask nicely." She said in a sweet grandmother voice.

Logan grunted a very fierce grunt that scared away the kids that were close enough to over hear the grunt. "What did you do to her?"

"It is simple really. A bug entered her blood stream when she opened the door. I had an acquaintance persuaded her to go over and open the door, and formed a feeling of a connection between the two. Your precious Rogue is a lot like my sister and Ella easily recognized the similarities." Mystique stopped explaining, and Logan knew that he would have to ask if he wanted more information, which of course they both knew that he did.

"How do you get the bug out?"

"Now that is even simpler. It entered by Erik's abilities and it will have to be taken out the same way." Logan looked at her knowing that there had to be more to it than that, since both Hank and Jean could not detect such a device with in Rogue's body. "It is camouflaged by her bloods natural iron counts, all machines pick it up as iron cells as does her body, but it's not." After a moment of silence Mystique continued. "Will you take care of her?"

"Yes, but don't expect me to be so willing next time you want to see her." Logan said seriously. He wanted nothing more than to jump for joy, grab Ella, and run all the way back to the mansion to tell Marie the news, but he had Mystique to deal with first.

"I wouldn't expect you too. I do ask one more thing." Logan raised an eye-brow in away that said 'what more could you ask for, after you again tried to kill Marie'. Mystique of course ignored this look. "If a similar situation as today arises that you will allow me to watch as I am today, and that if Ella or you ever need me or my assistance in anything, pertaining to her safety and life that is, you will contact me."

Logan thought of this. It wasn't much and the odds of happening were slim, and if she tried anything he would finally have a really good reason to gut the blue bitch. But to say yes was not his style. "Maybe."

"Thank you." With that last statement she stood up and walked out of the park area.

Logan waited a few minutes. The conversation had taken sometime, but he knew that Ella would want to continue to play for a little while more. He ran his fingers thru his hair and let out a giant breath that he did not even realize he had been holding. He finally had answers. It disturbed him that he had to get them from someone that was on top of his enemies list, but the information allows him to help Marie and that's what really matters.

'Did you get the answers?' Logan was shocked by the interruption into his thoughts but knew Jean was just checking in with him.

'Yeah Red, I'll get Ella and Jubilee and head to the van in a bit.'

'Alright, I'll leave you to your thoughts then.'

'Thanks.' Logan allowed himself to smile just a bit. Other than being shocked out of his thoughts he was not irritated by the intrusion into his mind, and this was defiantly a first. Still thinking only happy thoughts he stood from the bench, noticing how Jubilee saw him standing and started telling Ella to that it was time to leave. Ella at first showed signs of arguing with her yellow clad guardian, but when she saw Logan walking towards her she got excited and ran into his waiting arms.

"Did you have fun, sunshine?" Logan said while swing her up into his arms and hugging her close to him.

"Yes daddy. Did you see me swing really high, and jump on the monkey-bars, and…" Logan was still carrying Ella, as Jubilee caught up to the pair and they started walking towards the waiting van.

"Ella you don't have to tell him everything at once." She teased the small child.

Ella took a breath from her rambling, "Yes I do. Did you see me playing in the sand with those one kids?..."

Logan looked down at Jubilee, who was laughing at the girl's excitement. You would think that she had been separated from him for two weeks instead of just over an hour.

"Thanks, for looking after her." Logan said this with a lot of weight behind his statement.

Jubilee knew that a lot of problems could have happened during this park visit, and that Logan's statement was doubling meaning. "Just remember how good of a babysitter I am, and that I should be in charge of all the youngons of the mansion." Logan rolled his eyes, but for this one time refrained from commenting on her exclamation. "To the Bat-mobile." She said with excitement as they continued on their way to the van.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Light of Our Lives- Chapter 14

Author: Aquarius Angel

Rating: T or pg-13

Author's Note: Okay it's been a month, but this is 17 pages long. So I'm not making any excuses. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is the last chapter; however there will be an epilogue! Let me know what you think

Declaimer: Yeah I don't own the X-men characters, though I did have a lot of fun working with these characters. Though fun is not a crime, so yeah don't sue me.

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen **

_The Mission_

_The Blackbird landed smoothly in the deserted forest area surrounding the warehouse that was considered their target. No activity, watch guards or cameras could be seen. The small team consisted of Cyclopes, Jean, Storm, Rogue, Iceman, and Jubilee, all well trained and ready for anything that could be waiting for them. Kitty had just found out that she was pregnant and wisely choose to decline all X-men missions for a time yet to be determined. The Professor and Scott decided since the warehouse had been abandoned for the last few days a small team would be sufficient for the mission. The other X-men were left to watch the children at the mansion, and be prepared for any other emergencies that may arise._

"_Jean can you detect anyone?" Cyclopes asked as the group got ready to leave the plane._

_Jean had a better since of control on her powers, now that she had gained access to her full potential and became one with the Phoenix within her. But something as simple as scouting the area for life forms could trick her up if she was not careful. She placed her fingers on her temples and went inside her mind and the minds of others in the designated area. "It seems that the professor was right. All the guards have left the area, but there are some fellow mutants caged inside."_

"_Still alive?" Storm asked._

"_Yes it seems they have only been left two days ago, but before that they were feed and given water, so they are holding their own now."_

"_Can you tell if they are strong enough to leave on their own feet?" Cyclopes asked as the group stood by the door waiting for their exact assignments._

"_They should be able too, if they don't have to run or move that quickly."_

"_Alright, Jubilee you will open the cages, Rogue you will be beside her to help her move the mutants out. Jean and Storm you keep an eye the parameter, while Iceman and I look around for any files that may lead to where they moved their operations too." _

_All of the X-men nodded, understanding their assignments, and left the plane with caution. They have all been on missions lately that did not go according to plan. There is only so much Jean and the Professor can figure out, and with more and more people finding ways to block the telepaths from their brain waves, there are more and more variables to consider during the X-men's missions. Thankfully the entire team was well trained and practiced daily in the Danger Room to be prepared for all different types of situations that could arise during missions._

_Storm and Jean took to the air right away, looking for any strangling camera's and guards. Cyclopes and Iceman lead the way, while Rogue and Jubilee watched behind them. Rogue was learning how to use the different powers she had obtained over the years, and could easily hear and sense if they were being watched or followed. Her senses were not nearly as good as the Wolverine's, but enough to give them some warning if they were to be attacked from behind. Cyclopes was forced to blast the door open, this gave away any surprise element they had, but a necessary factor since the door was surprising locked. Cyclopes motioned for the two women to head to the cages that were located off to the far side of the building and for Iceman to start looking around in the opposite direction. _

_As the two approached the cages they could see three late teen-aged mutants in on cage, sitting together off in corner, not sure if they should trust their rescuers or not. While in the other cage was a small child crying and curled up in hopes of hiding or protecting herself from the intruders. Jubilee went straight to the teenagers' cage in hopes of them being able to help them if danger should present itself. It was tricky to open the cages with her electric power and took sometime, but was entirely due able. As Rogue stood by Jubilee's side waiting for her to work her magic, she kept her eye on Iceman, Cyclopes and the rest of the abandoned warehouse, looking for any danger that might be present. _

_**'Listen to the crying.'** Rogue looked over at the small child that was still crying. **'She's too young to be caged.' **_

'_**Where are these thought's coming from?' **_

**_'She is so young, younger than I was.' _**

'_**What?' **_

**_'I can protect her from this world. She shouldn't have to witness a world that is this cruel. Just because I had to find out how hard the world can be, does not mean she has too.' _**

'**_Why am I thinking this?' _**

_**'I can open the cage and protect her.'** Before Rogue realized what she was doing, she was in front of the other cage's door._

"_Rogue?" Jubilee said questioning her friend's movement to the other cage._

"_I can do it." Rogue said not knowing where her words were coming from. She was focusing on the time Erik transferred his powers to her, and what it felt like to be in control of metal. She learned that if she focused on the feeling of controlling other's powers instead of what caused her to obtain the power she could again use the power and have control over it. The metallic feeling came over her and she raised her hand over the lock. Suddenly there was a sharp poke on her arm. She paused slightly and looked at her wrist. _

_**'It's nothing, just a bug or something. Get the girl.'** Seeing nothing there she ignored the feeling and continued to use Erik's power to open the cage. **'She's so small and young I can protect and care for her. She can be my child.'** These thoughts seemed foreign in Rogue's mind, but she could not ignore them. _

_Rogue approached the child cautiously, and bent down to her level before gently stroking the child's hair and talking to her quietly. "Sugar, it's alright. I won't hurt you."_

"_I'm scarred."_

"_Of us?" The small child shook her head in an affirmative gesture. "Don't worry sunshine we are the good-guys." _

_**'Invited her to the mansion, into you life.'**_

"_Do you want to come home with me?"_

"_Will you be nice to me?"_

"_Yes. I live at school were you can learn and play with other children like you."_

"_You promise to stay with me?"_

"_I promise. My name is Rogue." Rogue said while taking the child into her arms and carrying her out the cage. "What is your name?"_

"_I don't know."_

_**'Ella, she looks like an Ella.'**_

"_How do you like the name Ella?"_

"_It sounds pretty."_

"_Ella is a very pretty name, for a very pretty girl." Rogue, carried the small child over to where Jubilee was waiting with the other formerly caged mutants. She was busy explaining that they could either come to the school or go back to their regular lives. They all decided to come to the school. _

_Cyclopes and Iceman completed their searching, and came up with a few files but nothing worth continuing their search. The group left the warehouse, Cyclopes again leading, Jubilee following with the new mutants, Rogue caring Ella, and Iceman watching their backs. As the Blackbird came into sight, Jean and Storm landed saying that the parameter was as deserted as the warehouse was._

* * *

Present: 

After arriving back at the mansion, Ella went with Jubilee to go visit with Kitty. Kitty's due date was approaching and she had been unwillingly placed on bed rest. As the two girls went off to the upper levels of the mansion, Scott, Jean and Logan headed for the lower levels and too Rogue. Logan had kept a closed mouth on what Mystique had told him, because he felt that Rogue had the right to know the information first. Scott and Jean respected his choice but were going to be present for the explanation.

As they approached her room, they noticed that Rogue's door was opened and that the Professor was sitting with her. The sick woman was asleep, while the professor sat on the side of her bed gently holding her gloved hand in his gloved hand.

"She's been resting for sometime. I am glad that you made the right decision Logan." The professor said all knowingly.

Logan nodded in the direction of the professor while walking over to the other side of Rogue's bed. He gently brushed the white strikes onto her face and kissed her gently, using them as veil. "Darlin' wake up, I have some good news.' Logan whispered this so gently and lovely, the he surprised those present by his manor.

"I can have chocolate?" Rogue asked quietly, not quite awake enough to open her eyes.

Logan smiled, though he tried to hide it from their audience. "No baby, it's better than that." Rogue slowly opened her eyes, she did not register the extra people in the room, just the fact that Logan was by her side. "I know how to make you feel better." Rogue opened her month to ask a question, but Logan stopped her by gently placing a finger on her lips. "It is going to take some energy so listen first, and then we will come up with the best way to go about getting you healthy again." Logan motioned to the others in the room. Rogue looked around and nodded in recognition at the three extra people in her room. She also nodded at Logan, giving him the okay to continue. "I want to explain this all at once, no interruptions." He got the okay from Scott, Jean, and the Professor

"Ella is Mystique's niece and she had put her in the cage for Rogue to find. She wanted Ella to be looked after, not as a mutant student, but as a daughter. An acquaintance helped Mystique by placing thoughts into Rogue's head that convinced her to open the cage and connect to the small child. When you used Erik's mutation to open the door, you unknowingly pulled a small 'bug' into your blood stream." Sensing that Jean was ready to protest, he glared at her and she shut her mouth. "The bug was able to camouflage with your natural iron counts, and therefore was not detected in any tests. It was also designed not to harm you beyond weakening you."

"How did you stop yourself from gutting her?" Rogue asked quietly with a look of contempt on her face.

Logan knew what Marie really wanted was go gut the blue bitch herself, but knew that Logan would probably be more successful. He smiled down at her and responded, "Ella was present, Darlin', otherwise I would have." She nodded in understanding, but refrained from saying anymore. "Mystique said that the bug will leave your body the same way it entered. But to me that seems a bit tricky, since now you are so much weaker than when it entered you." Logan finished his statement with first looking at Rogue then over to Jean, Scott and the Professor.

"This is a rather odd situation. Jean any thought?" The professor asked his student and friend.

"The bug entered with the magnetic pull and dug right into her arm. But for it to leave her blood stream, it also will have to have some way of leaving her body."

"Is it possible for her to pull it right out threw her skin?" Scott said not afraid to state the obvious.

"If I had Erik's full power I could, even if I had full strength I might be able to with practice, but I am just too weak and not trained enough with the power to attempt to pull out this bug straight thru layers of skin and muscle." Rogue said quietly from her bed.

"Rogue is correct. Erik has had time to practice and use his mutations, Mystique may not have realized what comes naturally to her Erik, Rogue may never accomplish with what little powers she still retains from him." The professor said logically. "Rogue do you feel like you can manage some magnetic powers?"

"Without knowing what the bug looks it may take a while to figure out the right mind set. Usually when I am working with a foreign power I can see what I am trying to accomplish and it is easier to stay focused."

"If she has the power to attract this bug to a certain vain in her body, then we can cut open that one vain and remove it, without pulling it thru closed flesh." Jean said stating what the professor was trying to get too.

"But that would mean Rogue would have an open wound, and with her already weaken condition she could get worse." Logan said taking Rogue's hand into his own. "I don't like that idea."

"There really is no other way." The professor said.

"I don't want her getting any more sick, Chuck. Think of another way." Logan said in an angry growl.

"Logan, no one wants Rogue to get worse, but she is simple not strong enough to pull out the bug herself. It will be just a small opening, that I can stitch closed right away." Jean said calmly.

Logan was about to argue more, but Rogue squeezed his hand in order to silence him. "I will be ready in the morning. Professor if you would come to help focus my mind, and Jean we can figure out the vain tomorrow. Scott thank you for all of your help. Now if you would please leave me alone with Logan, there are a few things we need to discuss." The three friends left the two lovers to their "discussion" with nodes of agreement.

"You didn't need to ask them to leave."

"Yes I did, because they do not need to hear us arguing!"

"We are not going to be arguing. I will not let them cut you open." Logan said forcefully, showing is own personal fears of doctors, surgery tables, and knives that are not extendages of his arms.

Rogue took a deep breath and gently kissed Logan's gloved hand. "Logan, sugar, it will need to be done. Jean will be careful to only cut a small spot, and will probably try to control the blood flow herself. You heard them, it is the only way." She said all this quietly and gently, in hopes of calming the wolverine in him.

"What if something goes wrong?" Logan said gently with a small amount of worry and fear in his voice.

Rogue sighed. "I don't know." She said honestly looking him in the eyes. She could see his question before he asked, but did not stop him.

"Marie, let me be here. I can close up the cut and then you can start gaining your strength faster." Seeing that she was going to deny him, this one thing, he quickly continued. "I will only step in if there is a problem, and Jean can not stop the blood in order to stitch the vein close. I promise I will not hold on any longer than it takes to start the healing." He gave her the best puppy dog look he possessed.

Rogue sighed again, and thought for a few seconds. "You will have to stay outside, because the minute she starts cutting the wolverine will come out and you will attack her."

Logan smiled. "That's probably true."

"Will you be able to handle sitting and waiting, not knowing if I need you or not."

"Darlin' you already need me, you just refuse to allow me to help you more than is extremely needed." Logan said with a small smirk. His smirk was short lived, and a frown reappeared on his face. "No matter where I am tomorrow morning I will be worrying about you. It is Sunday so I don't have classes, and Jubilee already agreed to keep Ella for the night. Let me help you," Marie started to argue but Logan stopped her by placing a finger on her lips, "If Jean thinks it best. I promised you I would not let you absorb my healing factor, unless it was an emergency, and I do not plan on breaking that promise. But I do plan on being close by incase there is an emergency."

Marie nodded in understanding and agreement. "I just know you will hate being out in the hallway not knowing what is happening. And I don't like it when you are upset."

"I won't be upset Marie." Logan said kissing her covered forehead. "Worried, yes, but not upset. I just want to see you upstairs playing with our little girl, and smiling again." He said once again showing his softer side to his lover.

"I know, and I want that too."

"Then it's settled, tomorrow morning I will be sitting outside that door, while the docs and you get this bug out of you." Logan said determinately. Marie laughed softly at his direct statement. "What?"

"Nothing," Logan just stared at her, but she kept laughing. "It's just not ten minutes ago you were the one against the procedure tomorrow morning, and now you make it seem like it was your idea." Marie's laughs quieted, but she was still smiling.

Logan glared at her, but she knew that he did not really mean it. He refrained from commenting on her giggles. He pulled her into his arms as he sat down on her bed with her. He was careful not to touch her limited exposed skin while he just held her. Soon he heard her breathing calm down and start lulling into a sleeping pattern.

"Sugar, I want you to be there." She said quietly before falling asleep.

Logan stayed with her for over an hour, just holding her and trying to transfer as much of his strength to her, without touching her. He knew what tomorrow meant, he just hoped that Mystique did not lie to him. And if she did, she would be died before sunset. When he finally left his sleeping lover, he gently and briefly kissed her soft lips, and told her that he loved her no matter what, and left her sleeping in the cold and metallic hospital bay.

* * *

The next morning Logan knew that he had to find away to know what was taking place in Marie's room. He already knew that his hearing was not strong enough to hear through the thick doors. And that Kitty was not available to sneak through the walls. Not to mention Kurt, who was just too noisy to have popping in and out of the Marie's room. His options were pretty narrow, but he still had one if he could find her. 

He finally did find her leaning against the stairway railing, as if she were waiting for him.

"Good morning Mr. Logan." Claire said in her soft mousy voice. "Can I help you? You seem to be wondering the halls as if you lost something." She had a smile on her face, as if she could read his thoughts.

"Do you have more abilities than just hearing?" Logan asked while raising one of his eyebrows at her.

"None that I am willing to share and make public knowledge." She said to him with a small smile. She started to walk towards the hidden elevator. "The professor just went down, and Jean has been down there for a few hours already."

"You know you don't have to do this." Logan said as he followed her into the elevator.

"I know, but as I told you before Ms. Rogue is needed here." Logan looked at her as if asking her to explain. "She is more than just a teacher, she cares, not to mention helped bring over half of us here. It was her that found me in an ally, searching for food, and told me that Professor Xavier had a home for me to go to. And it was her that taught me to understand that my mutation is not a course. After hearing everything that she went through to get to where she is today, your life seems so small and easy." Logan placed his hand on the small girl's shoulder as the elevator doors opened. He led her down the hallway to where Marie's room was. "Ms. Rogue is needed here, and we all love her. It's not the same with her so sick. She doesn't deserve to be this sick." Logan could tell that was all Claire would share with him, but was glad that she shared that much with him.

"I need to go see her before they start, but I will be right back." Logan said while showing her to one of the two chairs sitting out side of Marie's room. "And Claire, thank you for explaining and coming down here with me." Claire nodded as she watched her teacher go in to her other teacher's sick room.

"Good Morning Darlin', Chuck, Red," Logan said as he enter the room.

"Logan everything is ready, and we will begin shortly." Jean said from a side table she stood by.

"Alright." Logan walked over to Marie, took her hand and kissed her forehead. "You can do this baby, just remember I will be outside if you need me." He said quietly for only her ears.

"I know. I love you Logan." She said while squeezing his hand.

"I love you." He said back to her, as he too squeezed her hand. He left her side and started to head out the doors. "Take care of her Jean." He said while nodding to the Professor and Jean.

Logan sat in the chair next to Claire and began his wait.

"What is Ella, up to this morning?"

"She is with Jubilee, I didn't want to get her hopes up incase this fails." Logan said as he placed his head in his hands.

"It's quiet in there they must be trying to get her to focus." Claire said as she looked at the door.

"How much of what is going on do you know?" Logan said not shocked enough to raise his head. After all they were in mansion filled with mutants, conversations being overheard and spread around was a common occurrence. It was one of the reasons he wanted to live away from the mansion, if only to get away from the walls that have ears.

"Not a lot, I know about the meeting with Mystique, but as for the conversation you all had last night down here, well the walls are pretty thick so I wasn't apply to hear it, but I heard you talking to Jubilee last night, and figured you might need an extra ear down here." Claire said while smirking at him. For a sixteen year old girl that was normally pretty shy she was being kind of sassy to him.

"You remind me of Rogue when I first met her. At first she was quiet and then she was all sass." Logan said while briefly taking his head out of hands.

"Ms. Rogue told me the same thing. That she was really shy when she first started out, not knowing who to trust, but after she met you she knew that she had one person to trust and that was enough to get her out of her shell." Claire stopped her explanation of her time spent with Rogue and turned her eyes back to the door. "Rogue is saying that she found the bug and it is traveling to her arm. Jean told her that she needed to get it to the something vain. It's there now and Jean must be cutting her arm. Rogue doesn't say a word. Jean is trying to get Rogue to pull out the bug a little more. But Rogue is getting weak and can't gather enough strength to pull out the bug. I think Jean is contacting the professor. Wait, ugh, she just…"

"What?" Logan said hanging on Claire's every word.

"I think she growled." Logan smirked and smiled at this, and some of the tension in him left suddenly. "The professor laughed, so she must have, because it wasn't a scream. Now Jean is laughing too, and there was a very soft bing noise as if she dropped something in a metal bowl. The professor is whispering softly to Rogue, but she's not responding. And Jean is busy doing some sort of swift movements." Logan nodded and smiled at the small girl next to him.

Before they had time to react the professor was standing in front of them. "As you know everything went smoothly." He said nodding to the two figures before him. "Claire I am glad to see you, we must talk about controlling you powers more. Though I was under the impression that you had control over you hearing, I see I must have been mistaken."

Logan looked over at the girl and saw her blushing, giving away to the fact that she did indeed have control over her hearing skills. Not sure how you can control what you are capable of hearing Logan just chuckled. "She did not mention that fact."

"It's difficult, but a blessing since hearing everything kept me up all night, and I could not hear myself think most of the time." Claire said while blushing.

"Why don't you go back to your friends? It is Sunday, meaning you are missing French toast for breakfast." Claire nodded her head and started heading up towards the elevator.

"Thanks again Claire." Logan said to her.

"Your welcome, Mr. Logan."

"It's just Logan, kid." He said with a small smirk. As she entered the elevator she winked at him, telling him that she knew what he proffered to be called. "Now Chuck, how's my girl?"

"Sleeping at the moment, it took a lot of strength to get through to Erik's powers. But she did it, and now is free from the alien bug and hopefully will start regaining her strength. Jean is just finishing her charts and record work that needs to completely immediately. She will have to remain in observation for awhile, but I'm sure the doctors will release her into your care as soon as they feel she is strong enough." Logan nodded in understanding, but refrained from commenting knowing the professor had more to say. "She is a strong woman, and with your help she will overcome this in time with great success. Now as for you using student's mutations to aid your own personal gain, that is not acceptable as a teacher. However, seeing as it is a Sunday and did not take way from the student's education, and you did not use the fact that you are her teacher to gain her aid, I will not take any actions against you this time." Logan nodded again in understanding, and watched as the professor started to roll away from him. "I believe Jean is done, and you may go sit with Rogue now."

"Thank you Charles." Logan said to the man wheeling away from him. He entered the room and went straight to the chair that was placed beside Marie's bed for him to sit in. He took the hand that was on the unstitched arm, and just held it, hoping that she could feel his presence as she slept.

"Logan, everything went smoothly. As you can see her one arm is stitched. I only had to put in ten stitches, and the bleeding was minimal. Rogue is in a very deep sleep, but it is a healing sleep, so hopefully she will wakeup feeling better than she has the last couple of months." Jean told him as she prepared to leave the room.

"Thanks Jean, for everything." Logan said as he glanced at her before she left.

"Your Welcome Logan, I just want her to get better." The red headed doctor left the two lovers, one sleeping and one praying.

* * *

The next two weeks found Marie regain her strength. It was slow going, because even though she felt better mentally, regaining her physical strength took time. Logan worked with Hank and Jean to help with her physical therapy, as well as continuing his classes and of course taking care of Ella. Rogue was frustrated beyond belief, but when she could again control her mutation she was relieved and excited to finally see improvement in her physical and mental state of being. 

Logan knew that she was tired of spending so much time recovering but understood that it was best to take this slow in order to make sure she was fully recovered.

"I want to go home Logan." She said to him one day after they spent some time lifting small weights in the x-men gym, as part of her physical therapy.

"You never left darlin'." Logan said with a small smile.

Marie glared at him. "You know what I mean." She said as she stood from her wheel chair and laid down on her hospital bed. Logan nodded as he placed the covers over her tired body. Over the last fourteen days she had gained five pounds. Not a lot but a good amount considering all of the physical activity she is also doing. Not to mention she can walk most of the time by herself, as well as stay awake for longer periods of time. "Tell Hank I won't do any more recovering until I can sleep in my own bed." She said with a sleepy smile.

"Baby, I can ask, but I will follow his orders." Logan said continuing to tuck her in. He knew if it was him, he would want to be out of the med lab too, and if this was not so serious then he probably would have taken her upstairs. But this was still touchy ground and he knew that Hank and Jean would not be keeping her down in the med lab unless they thought it was necessary.

"Whatever, sugar. I want to sleep with you again." She said this so quietly that Logan knew she was already asleep.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before leaving to go talk to Hank. He was a bit reluctant, but upon Logan agreeing to continue encouraging her to take things slow and helping out in her recovering process, the big blue doctor agreed to allow her to return to her upstairs bed room.

Logan thanked the doctor and went upstairs to prepare Ella and the rooms for Marie's return.

Ella who had just gotten out of soccer practice was excited to see Logan waiting for her when she finished practice that she ran into his arms and hugged him. Logan told his daughter all of the good news he had about her mother getting better, and couldn't wait to tell Ella that Marie would be returning upstairs.

"How was mommy today?" She asked her father as he carried her back into the mansion.

"She wants to see you, sunshine, and Doctor Hank said that she can come home tomorrow." He told her as he dropped her down in a chair in the kitchen. "That means that we will have to clean up the rooms when we get back up stairs."

"Will mommy be all better?" Ella asked as she watched Logan start grabbing items out of the refrigerator. "I want her to play the piano with me again."

Logan placed an array of hot dog supplies on the counter, and put a couple hot dogs in the microwave to cook. "She will still be tired and sleepy, but she will be able to talk to you more, and maybe listen to you play piano." Logan placed the now cooked hotdogs on a bun and put ketchup on one for his daughter, and pilled his own up with numerous other condiments.

"Daddy, will we still be able to eat hotdogs all the time?" She asked as she bit into her hot food.

Logan smiled at her. "Probably not as often, but they will still be apart of our routine." He said while winking at her.

Ella giggled and continued eating her food. After they finished there well prepared dinner and placed their dirty dishes in the dishwasher, the two headed upstairs to clean up their apartment and ready it for Marie's return. "When will we move into the cabin?" Ella asked as they reached their door.

"When mommy gets strong enough to walk out there, we can show it to her. And then we can start moving in when she gives the okay." Logan said while motioning for Ella to pick up the few dolls that she had lying around the living area. They were not a dirty or untied couple, by nature Logan was a clean man, well after he met Marie, but that did not mean that there were not a few stray and misplaced items lying around the few rooms that was their home. Items such has Ella's dolls, Logan's paper work, and few random pieces of clothes that some how ended up on the couch and chairs. Logan was not sure how all that happened, but he knew that he better have it all picked up before Marie came back to her rooms.

They were done rather quickly and Ella immediately sat down to work on her homework. She was a good child, and Logan hoped that Marie was willing to have more children with him, but first he had to ask her to marry him.

* * *

The next morning, Logan helped Marie walk to the elevator and supported her as she attempted to walk to her room. 

"I'm fine Logan." She kept stating as her legs would randomly give out, she wouldn't fall just stumble a bit, but Logan would tighten his hold on her arm and try to support her more as they walked down the halls. "Will you stop, I am fine." Logan would not dignify these protests with responses just kept supporting her as they slowly walked down the hall. "Logan please if I wasn't well enough, Hank wouldn't, oomph." Finally he just picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her to her room. He didn't say a word, and she was so shocked that she could neither protest nor squirm. When they reached her, well now their, bedroom he gently placed her on the bed, and went back to close the door. "That was uncalled for, I was walking just fine."

"You were taking to long darlin'." He said plainly while he walked back over to the bed. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. "I have class, get some rest and I will be back with Ella to eat lunch. I think Jubilee said that she would come by to tell you about Kitty later."

He started heading towards the door, but Marie would not let him have the last word."Just you wait until I get my full strength back." Logan raised an eyebrow at her while his hand rested on the door knob that would lead him in to the living room. "Payback is a bitch, baby." She said as she curled up on her bed and got ready to take a nap.

Logan smirked. "I'm going to hold you to that, darlin'." He said as he left her to sleep.

* * *

It was not long after Marie's return to her own bed, that she was spending all day awake and preparing herself for her classes. She was ready to start teaching again, and sitting around the mansion was driving her crazy. Logan was busy with his own classes, and Ella was in school, she was left to amuse herself most of the time. Thankfully Logan would come upstairs and walk down with her, so they could eat lunch with Ella, or so they could watch her practice together. Whatever time he would have spent visiting her in the med lab, he now spent with her around the mansion. She was still not able to walk around the mansion by herself, but that was just a precaution that Hank insisted on since she was still easily exhausted. Of course Logan completely agreed to this, since he did not want her to be off by herself and randomly falling downing flights of stairs. He wanted to be near by incase she should suffer from some type of relapse. 

"Logan I need out of this room." Marie said as they were getting ready for bed.

Logan looked over at where she was laying on their bed, watching him gather his paper work for the following day's classes. "You do get out of the rooms, Marie." He continued to clean up his work and started to head towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Marie glared at him and got up to stand in the door way as he brushed his teeth. "That is not what I mean, and you know it." Logan just watched her from the mirror, since he really couldn't give response with toothpaste in his mouth. "Why don't we take Ella to the zoo this weekend? Or go to the park? We could take a weekend trip down the coast and visit some of the beaches." Marie rambled on with a few more options, while Logan finished brushing his teeth. By the time he whipped his mouth off she was pouting and sadden looking for away out of the "confinement" that she was currently in. "I know that being up here is better than the med lab, but I want to get out Logan. Live my life, enjoy what is out there."

Logan smirked as he stood in front her. "Enjoy life uh?" Before Marie could respond, Logan had picked her up and carried her to the bed. As he placed her on the bed he started to kiss her. "How about we spend some more time enjoying the bedroom?"

When Logan finally gave her a chance to catch her breath, she responded. "As much as I am loving this Logan, the fact doesn't change that I need out of the mansion for at least a little while." Marie said as she continued to kiss him.

"I know, baby, but I'll take care of that this weekend. Now is the time for this." He started kissing her deeper and making sure that she was enjoying her time in bed.

For Marie the weekend could not come soon enough, for Logan as much as he wanted to get this over with, he was still scared. And Ella was loving having a real family again, though she could not remember her first family, when she was not in school or practice she was by one or both of her parents side. They were happy, but Logan wanted more, and knew that Marie deserved more.

"Logan what are we doing today?" Marie asked as she walked out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair.

"It is a surprise." He said as he tied his shoes and watched her start deciding on what to wear for the day.

"What should I wear for said surprise?" Marie did not really like surprises but knew from past experiences that Logan would rarely reveal where he would be taking her, and by following along was easier than arguing with the wolverine.

Logan smirked, noticing that she choose not to argue with him, even though she had done nothing but over the last few days, when trying to get him to tell when he would be taking her out of the mansion. "Why don't you wear one of your dresses?" Logan said while watching her back as she looked through her closet.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What kind of dress?"

Logan raised an eyebrow back, like he knew what type of dresses she had. When she did nothing but stare back at him, he softly grunted. "One to wear outside." Marie nodded and pulled out a nice spring dress that was perfect for the day. It was a white dress that was trimmed in a dark green, and with a tie around her waist that was green. The top was a halter, and though it was a respectable spring dress it also revealed her nice cleavage. Logan smiled at her choice. He knew that would be the perfect dress for the occasion. "That will work." He said simply.

Marie smiled at his approval, walked over gave him a kiss and went back into the bathroom to change and get ready for the day. Logan left her to get ready and checked on Ella who was happily watching cartoons.

"Sunshine, go put on that new dress you got when we went shopping." Logan said while walking towards Ella's bedroom door to get out the dress for her to change into. They had gone on a quick shopping trip so Ella would have a dress for the occasion of her father asking her mother to marry him. They had agreed upon a spring dress that was yellow with small flowers sewn into the fabric. She looked adorable in it, and Logan knew that he would be threatening many young boys in the up coming years.

"Alright. Is mommy wearing a dress too?"

"Yes, now can you put this thing in your hair or will you need mommy's help." Logan asked holding up a hair band, though he had no clue what it was called he hoped his daughter could put it in herself.

"I can do it." Ella said grabbing the hair band and running it through her hair a couple of times before she got it in just right. She was then all ready to go out into the woods with her parents. "Already." She said as she twirled for her daddy.

Logan looked her over, and smiled at how cute she looked. "You look adorable baby. Let's go see if mommy is ready yet." He took his daughter's hand and they walked into the living room and saw Marie walking out of the bedroom. She smiled at them and was really excited to be getting out of the house.

"Mommy you look pretty." Ella said, but did not leave her daddy's side. She use to run into Marie's waiting arms and hugging her until they both fell over, but since her mother's return from the hospital wing, she was careful not to jump and knock Marie over.

"Come her sunshine and give me hug." Marie missed all of the excited hugs from her daughter, and couldn't wait until they could hug like crazy again. Ella walked over to her mother and hugged her tight.

"I don't want to hurt you mommy." Ella said as Marie picked her up.

"You don't have to worry, sunshine, Wolvie will catch us." Ella looked over her mom's shoulder and saw that Logan had walked over and was standing extremely close to Marie's side, as if he was waiting for Marie's arms to give out. Marie did not mind though, since she knew that he was just looking out for his girls. "You look pretty too baby girl, did you go shopping with Jubes?"

"No, daddy took me."

Marie raised an eyebrow at Logan as if asking him if he indeed went shopping. "It was a quick trip. Now are you both ready to go?" Logan asked as he took Ella out of Marie's arms, took Marie's arm, and led her out the door while still carrying his daughter.

Marie went willingly while Ella told her about their shopping trip. "And he bought that shirt." Marie looked over at Logan, who was indeed dressed rather nicely. He had on newer jeans and new black button down shirt. His shoes and belt-buckle were well polished, and he attempted to get his hair to look somewhat controlled.

Feeling Marie's eyes on him he looked down at her. "What?" He grunted.

"What are you up too?" She asked as the exited the building.

He stopped as he shut the door, and pulled her closer to his side. "Here you go Ella." He said as he handed her one of Marie's old green scarves. It was one that Logan had sent her from one of his travels to Mexico. She knew for a fact that no matter how tight of loose it was tide around her eyes, she would never be able to see through it.

Ella tided the scarf around her mother's eyes. "It's a secret mommy." After Ella was finished tying the scarf, Logan placed her on her own feet, so he could guide Marie through the woods.

"Logan." Marie said in a worried voice.

Logan smiled and lent down so Ella wouldn't hear him. "Trust me darlin', you are going to love it." He gently licked her ear and started to lead her towards the woods. Ella was already a ways in front of them leading the way. The two of them had made so many trips into the woods, and now with the new guide lamps in place, Ella was not afraid to wonder into the woods, as long as her parents were close by her side.

The house was already for Marie. She would have to make a few decisions about paint, carpet, and furniture, but other than those few things it was already for her and her new family. Logan was so anxious for her to see it he was surprised that he just did not flat out tell her about it. Since the cabin house was only a short distance from the mansion they reached it rather quickly. Marie trusted Logan to guide her and protect her from all stumbles on the path. This helped in them reaching their destination quickly.

Ella went up onto the deck while Logan kept Marie in the front yard. They had planned this, so Marie could see the house with her daughter in it.

Logan stood behind her and untied the scarf. Marie opened her eyes slowly in hoped of allowing them to adjust to the light quickly. When she saw the house she was shocked and confused. "What is it?" She asked quietly to Logan.

"It's a house." He said with a chuckle. She was too surprised to react to his flip comment.

"Mommy do you like it? We worked really hard to have it all ready for you when you got all better. Mommy come look inside." Ella said as she motioned for her mother and father to follow her into the house.

"Logan?" She asked as she turned into his arms.

"I told you that I wasn't running, unless you were running with me. But I can't stay in the mansion. So unless you want to start running, this is for us." He said as he turned her back to the cabin and held her close to him.

"It looks very cozy." She said as she sighed into his embrace.

"Cozy?" He grunted. "It's far enough away from the mansion to feel like we are in another country." He said happily. She smiled but refrained from commenting. He loosened his embrace and walked in front of her, so she could see him and the house that he prepared for her and their family. He took both of her hands into his and gently kissed her lips. "Marie, will you marry me?" He asked quietly as his lips stayed close to her lips.

Marie was shocked…Beyond shocked. She was not prepared for this. She did not have an answer for him.

"Darlin' it's a yes or yes answer." He said as he kissed her gently again.

She smiled and sighed into his arms. "Yes!" She whispered. And then he grabbed her and twirled her around in merriment. "Yes I will marry you." She said louder as she laughed.

"Daddy, put mommy down so she can come see the house." Ella yelled at them as she stood on the front porch with her hands on her little hips.

Logan placed Marie's feet back on the ground but still held her close. "We will be right there sunshine." He said with the biggest smile on his face. They laughed as Ella stomped back into the house.

Logan pulled Marie closer to him (if that was possible), "I love you." He said as he placed the ring her had bought her on her finger and then kissed her senseless before she could comment on the ring. By the time they both stepped back from the kiss, Logan had to practically carry Marie to the door. Before they were to the steps, Logan again pulled Marie into his arms, kissed her again, and lifted her up to carry her over the threshold.

Marie was laughing, until she remembered something. "Wait, stop!" She said right before Logan entered the front door. Logan lifted and eyebrow and gave her a questioning stare. She smiled at him, "I love you more." She said as she kissed him, and they entered their new home together.


	15. Epilogue

Title: Light of Our Lives

Author: Aquarius Angel

Author's Note: This is the END! I am very sad….but happy at the same time. But at last it is completed, so REVIEW NOW!

Some Story Facts: 1) I started writing the first chapter at least a month a before I posted it…I wanted to make sure I had a good solid plot before I let people start reading it. 2) It took me about 14 months from the first post to the last post. 3) The story is just under 82 full pages long with 39,192 words. 4) This is my 14th story, 11th finished story, and my 7th chapter story. 5) Oh and of course it is my first and so far only X-men fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, or any of the marvel characters, ideas, etc. I will however admit to willing marry those that do own these rights, so I can claim owner ship. And I also will claim owning those characters I did create for my own story purposes (i.e. Ella, etc)

**

* * *

Epilogue**

It had been a long week of wondering and circling. A mission that should have taken just a couple of hours, maybe a night at most, turned out to take a week of searching and hunting. Logan was pissed at the mutant they had been tracking, and it took both Bobby and Scott to keep him from gutting the mutant on sight. He tried to remain calm as the time passed and they still had not managed to get in contact with this mutant. He even managed for the thirst three days to stay civil with his teammates, but by the fifth day he was mad. He should and could have been home by then, and there would be no living in his house if he did not make it home in time to full fill his promise. And this stupid Gamibit guy just would not stay in a location long enough for the X-men to pick him up. Gamibit had asked the Professor for help, and then decided to hide from the X-men that were trying to help him.

So Logan was beyond pissed when they were finally able to catch up with him, in New Orleans of all places. Where it was hot, dirty, and filled with people that either didn't belong there or didn't want to be there. It was not a pleasant experience. By the time they reloaded the X-bird, Logan had only a few hours to make it home in time, and the new member on the plane was not helping his temper. Scott finally pulled command and yelled at both Logan and Gamibit to behave, and therefore keeping Gamibit alive for until he had a chance to talk to the Professor. This just set Logan off more, he wanted to be home five days ago.

But now they were back in New York and Logan was walking toward his home. He took the extra time to get cleaned up at the mansion, so at least the few extra minutes he had he could spend with his wife and not showering.

His wife, even now after six years of marriage he couldn't believe that Marie married him. It was a happy day and he now lives a very happy life. This was the longest mission, for him, to go one since he got married. He didn't like leaving his family by themselves, even though they were perfectly capable of defending themselves.

When he came to the clearing and saw his house, his family's house, he smiled. Logan, the wolverine, the man that never stayed in the same place for longer than five days had finally found his home.

He practically ran into the house, but was careful not to make a sound. If he would even close the door with a squeak he would wake up someone. Seeing that the living room was still in one piece he continued to walk up the stairs two at a time. Knowing how early it was in the morning he went straight to the master bedroom, to saver what remaining minutes he may have with his beautiful wife.

Seeing that she was still fast asleep, her arm hugging his pillow as if it could replace the fact that he was not asleep next to her. He smiled and thought about how amazing and beautiful she was even in sleep.

However, he wanted her to be awake and greet him with a proper wifely greeting. So he started giving her butterfly kisses, first on her forehead, working around her face, and then went on to kiss her neck.

Marie soon awoke to the kisses and made soft moaning sounds. Logan realizing that she was awake went to kiss her lips. She imminently responded to the kiss, happy that he was finally home. When they were finally forced to breath, Marie sighed happily.

"Welcome Home, Sugar." She said while pulling him close, so she could hold him close to her. "I missed you so much."

"Not as much as I missed you!" He responded as he started kissing her again. The kisses were passionate but they both knew that they did not have much time, so they refrained from getting to passionate. Logan was happy to be home in his own bed and being in the arms of his lover again.

"I love you." She said as their lips separated from a kiss.

"I love you." He said as he gently pecked her lips.

"We're going to have another baby." Marie said as Logan stared down at her. He raised a brow and looked questioning at her. "I had Jean run some tests. I wanted to know before you this time. And with you gone so long she was able to tell me for sure that I was pregnant." She said as she happily kissed him. He kissed her back, but their kisses were now playful and happy.

Logan was excited to be having another baby, and this time he was surprised by the fact. He had been the first to realize the changes in Marie's body, subtle as they were at the beginning. But then he could hear the baby's faint heart beat and knew that they were going to be parents again. It really wasn't his fault that he had such good intuition and hearing, and that left Marie bummed out, since she wanted to be able to surprise him with the fact that she was pregnant. So this time she managed to surprise him, and she was doubly happy, since she was pregnant again.

Soon they both could hear a herd of elephants heading their way. "Our private moment is over." Logan said with a small growl.

"Don't worry they are staying over at the mansion tonight. Something about an all school sleepover or something." Marie said winking at her husband while giving him one last kiss before they were completely bombarded.

Though they tried to keep the kiss short, they did not succeed because they could hear.

"Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Cillian and Selena sang as they bounced onto their parent's bed.

"That's enough you two, why are you up so early?" Logan asked the kids as he sat up to see his kids happily awake.

"You promised to take us to the zoo, remember Daddy?" Selena who was barely three asked with a pout.

"Logan you promised to take all of us to the zoo." Marie said from where she was sitting on the bed, Logan still close to her side.

"Dad you said you would show us what real wolverines looked like." Cillian asked as he jump some more on the bed. He had just turned five and was looking more like Logan everyday.

Logan smiled at them in pure happiness. "I'll show you a real wolverine." Logan said while tackling the two children on the bed.

"Logan somebody is going to get hurt." Marie said as seriously as she could with the three wrestling around her.

"And it will probably be you, right mommy?" Ella said as she stood by the doorway watching her father play with her younger siblings.

"You are very right Sunshine." Marie said, while attempting to untangle herself from the sheets she was stuck in.

Ella laughed at her mothers attempt and ran into her, accomplishing the simple task of tackling her and making it one big wrestling/tickling session for the entire family.

From a happy and safe observer's point of view, they looked like a very happy family. Three children with two parents all laughing and loving each other in their cabin home, set apart form the chaotic and dangerous real world.

Finished: September 29, 2005 at 1:10am


End file.
